


Kallus's Vacation

by writingisbliss



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Fisting, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisbliss/pseuds/writingisbliss
Summary: 5 years after the events of Incentive, Kallus and Zeb enjoy one more trip to Lira San before Zeb heads off on a dangerous mission. Zebs not the only one in danger and Kallus is not going to enjoy his 'vacation'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All,
> 
> Back again. I'm nearing the finish of this story but wanted to release the first chapter. 
> 
> This story is a little unusual because it time skips. I know time skips are so damned tedious but I really wanted to touch on the slice of life scenes between Kallus and Zeb by jumping back and forth. 
> 
> This story is not going to treat Kallus kindly and I wanted something to contrast all the crap my beloved muttonchops will be taking. 
> 
> Feel free to comment if I've lost you. No story should have be explained (LOOKING AT YOU WHEEL OF TIME) but really if someone is confused I would love to take the opportunity for feedback and sharpen these chapters and grow as a writer. 
> 
> And so.... On with the show!

             Kallus leaned onto the edge of the pool watching the clouds pass him by. The water gently washed around his waist and fell into another pool, cascading further down the forest river. The trees swayed in the warm summer breeze and the man leaned back taking a deep breath of cool air. Lira San was beautiful beyond words and he always felt like a new man after spending a short time here. Off in the distance he would see the four planets facing the one he was on.

            Two hands slipped around his waist to his stomach. “Credit for your thoughts.”

            Kallus let out a chuckle. “It’s been five years Zeb, all my thoughts are free by now.”

            His husband kissed his bare shoulder and Kallus returned the gesture by placing a kiss on his hand.

            “It’s the mission isn’t it?” Zeb asked.

            At once Kallus’s good mood evaporated. “I’m ok with the danger. We’ve lived through the worst of it and survived. I’m not ok with this.”

            “It will be a month, just one month and then it will be business as usual.” Zeb assured him turning his mate around to face him.

            “I should go with you.” Kallus argued. A futile one for Zeb had been clear. No one but the core Ghost crew was going. Kallus had a mission, straight from Sato himself, which he needed to run. They’ve never gone that long without talking. For a month Kallus wouldn’t know if Zeb was dead or alive. The crew was going deep into empire territory and when they came back they would have something important with them. More Jedi nonsense bantha shit as far as Kallus understood.

            “One of us needs to be here.” Zeb said firmly. He meant one of them had to stay behind and teach the new recruits if the rest were dead. Kallus had lived with the assumption that Zeb was dead before and it nearly broke him.

They say that time moves quicker when you’re happy, Kallus must be delirious for five years had gone in a blink of an eye. The war was still going and the human knew it would be a long time before it was over. 

            “Let’s not focus on that.” Kallus said moving into his husband’s warm embrace and jumped when he felt something hard against his stomach.

            “I can think of better ways to spend our time.” Zeb purred seductively in his ear. That sentence always followed with him on his knees in a cantina bathroom, shoved over an imperial desk during a mission or in one instance up against the ceiling when the gravity was out. None of those were proud moments in his life.

            “Oh no, no. Zeb we are in public.” Kallus tried to move back but Zeb moved forward. A familiar gleam in his green eyes.

            “So, no one’s around.” Zeb backed him up against the rock wall behind him.

            “Whatever you’re thinking, stop it right now. I am not having sex in public. We’re in a stream, this is unsanitary.” Kallus was rapidly running out of excuses. He swung around looking for anyone to come to his rescue.

            “Who said anything about sex, all I want is a little rub and tug. Do you think we’re the first couple to get off in this place? HA, that’s so fucking cute babe.” Zeb growled nuzzling him. All the good excuses flew out of his mind and he moaned. He was doomed.

            Zeb grasped his thighs, opened them and flushed their bodies together. Their erections brushed up against each other. Skinny dipping was suddenly a very bad idea in the long list of bad ideas Kallus usually had around Zeb. A jolt raced through the blond man and he gasped pushing up against his husband. He yanked Zeb’s head down by his chin beard.

            “I fucking hate you. You make me shameless.” Kallus snarled, brown eyes narrowed.

            “Please, you were shameless to begin with.” Zeb returned wrapping a hand around them.

            “No you seem to bring it out of me.” Kallus moan as Zeb flicked his wrist jerking them. As usual he burned from the action. Kallus tossed his head back fighting the urge to groan loudly. Zeb nipped his throat, assaulted his senses with passion and heat. Kallus tilted his head up to shove his tongue into the Lasat’s mouth. They both moaned this time and Zeb shivered. Kallus let him go, switching his grip to the rock run off behind them and gripped tightly as Zeb slowly jerked them together.

            “Will you at least make this quick before someone finds us.” Kallus gasped thrusting into his husband’s large hand with impatience. How can something they’ve done a thousand times before be so fucking hot. He was dying a slow death from need.

            “If anyone comes along they can pick up pointers.” Zeb panted his grip switching, hips thrusting. Kallus wrapped his legs around his waist body withering from the pleasure just out of reach.

            “What if I beg?” Kallus asked nibbling his lover’s bottom lip. Zeb loved it when he begged, on his knees, on his back, he had a special love for being on all fours. It was a surefire way to push the Lasat beyond control. Zeb’s ears twitched forward in anticipation.

            “Not this time.” Zeb murmured yanking Kallus’s head up for a deep kiss. Kallus tried to thrust his hips forward to gain satisfaction. Zeb growled a warning and wrapped an arm around his waist pinning him to his hips. Denying him the satisfaction of movement and orgasm. If it was one thing that ticked Kallus off faster it was being denied anything he wanted.

            “You asshole.” Kallus snarled yanking back, panting, wanting and angry. He was so close, Zeb teased him running his tight hand slowly all the way down and back up again. Zeb was doing this on purpose to fuck with him. Alright if the Lasat wanted to play fucking games, welcome to the big leagues.

            Kallus took a shuddering breath. The Lasat became harder up against him and his breath hitched. “Please love, _more_.”

            He relaxed against the over crop and reined in his emotions. Eyes hooded he gave a sharp cry when Zeb started to move a little quicker losing control over their encounter. Getting caught up in Kallus’s pleas. Licking his lips Zeb leaned in closer to nip and bite his neck. Leaving himself open for attack.

            Kallus borrowed whatever little patience he had, let the Lasat in nice and close before he struck. Stealthy he moved his hand up the broad purple back whispering naughty words into the twitching right ear. Zeb was trying to rein in the steady jerk of their cocks but he was gaining speed. Suddenly Kallus grabbed the back of his head and yanked his head sideways sinking his teeth into the furry neck hard. Zeb’s control snapped.

            He gave an incoherent shout before thrusting against Kallus, his hand a blur of motion. Kallus surged up and down, delirious on the delicious feel of skin against skin in his husband’s tight grip. It was fucking out of his world. He was on fire, burning to ash and smoke. Zeb came first snarling curse words across his mouth as he jerked and thrashed. Kallus joined him after, climaxing with shout that surely echoed down the stream.

            Zeb collapsed on him. “Fuck me you’re amazing.”

            Boneless Kallus patted his back. “Something to remember me by.”

            “Like I need the reminder, even without being the hottest lay in the galaxy I could never forget you.” Zeb was always mushy after an orgasm. Kallus loved it and would remember the words to tease him later.

            “A month is a long time love.” Kallus whispered dangerously. “Let’s make more memories to keep you warm.”

            “Ashla what have I started.” Zeb groaned landing a kiss on his lips. “I fucking hate you.”

            “No you don’t,” Kallus smiled evilly bringing the Lasat closer.

 

            Needless to say he had spent their time wisely. When they returned from their escapades in the forest Kallus wanted to curl up in bed and sleep forever. Every inch of him was satisfied and intensely smug. Zeb looked like he was sleep walking and Kallus had to lead him back towards the city with a tight grip on his hand. The Lasat gave him the sappiest smile ever.

The people of Lira San greeted them along the way back to Chava’s grand mansion on top a very impressive mountain range overlooking the city. The people were aware of Kallus’s past role in the fall of Lasan and his obvious efforts in redemption endured him to most citizens. Zeb was also known to bust some heads if anyone was looking to settle old scores.

            “If Chava asks we were sightseeing,” Kallus warned, adjusting his white cotton collar to hide a particular love bite. He loved that old woman with all his heart and wouldn’t forgive himself for disappointing her if she was expecting them for dinner.

            Zeb snorted. “Right like she’s never gotten any before.”

            Kallus slapped Zeb’s arm playfully. “You bite your tongue. That woman is a paragon of virtue.”

            Zeb returned the gesture with a slap to his ass. “Don’t even Kal, she probably got it on more than we ever did back in the day.”

            They came up to a large open courtyard. The door to Chava’s lavish holdings was framed by two round columns. The white washed stone had several carvings of the fool, the child and the warrior. One of them had a Lasat male facing a human male holding up their hands in obvious marriage placement. Kallus glanced at it and smiled.

            They passed by lit torches into a large chamber made of polished bamboo floors and rock walls. Several whicker chairs with plush cushions sat around a large stone table. The fire place behind it was roaring filling the chilly place with heat.

            “There you are my dear,” Chava’s voice rang out and the old woman stepped down the stairs towards them. Kallus beamed rushing to help her. His smile fell when he noticed Hera walk into the room.

            “Hera,” Kallus greeted with a nod of his head. His insides icing over.

            “Kal,” Hera returned looking solemn. Usually they exchanged friendly greetings but she knew how uncomfortable this was going to be and she would not make light of a serious situation.

            “I guess my rides here.” Zeb commented. The Twi'lek nodded her head.

            “Kal why don’t we prepare something for Zeb to take on the transport. You did miss dinner after all.” Chava suggested picking up on the tense atmosphere. She didn’t need mystic powers to foretell a lot of pain was coming the human’s way.

            “We were sightseeing.” Kallus commented as they walked into the kitchen. The windows overlooked the city ablaze with soft torches under a diamond sky. The four planets were not visible this time of night. Candles cast light on the various fruits hanging from rope baskets around the kitchen. A clay stove was off to the side next to a marble counter top. The remains of their lunch had been cleaned away and the clay bowels were stacked. Chava moved around the room with ease, using her staff to knock fruit over from the hammocks.

            “As you say dear. Now what would Zeb like to chew on?” Chava asked. The old woman dotted on them both like a loving grandmother. She knew damned well what the purple Lasat liked but it would keep Kallus’s hands busy while Zeb packed up his meager belongings from their room. Kallus took the next few moments gathering her offerings into a knapsack and returning others that he knew the Lasat would turn his nose up on.

            “Chava, can you do me a favor?” Kallus asked growing increasingly miserable.

            The older Lasat woman patted his hand. “I cannot provide what I do not have Kal. Ashla guided me by ancient prophecy and there was no mention of Garazeb’s mission. Have faith in your mate and all will be well.”

            He sighed, it had been worth a shot.

            They left the kitchen to find Zeb deep in conversation with Hera. The two stopped talking and Kallus held out the knapsack. It wouldn’t be so bad if it was another intelligence mission, or a supply run or even an assault. This was deep cover work. They were burning three well placed agents just to get into the empire. Fear was an old companion and he hated to see it again.

            “Here for the trip,” Kallus said looking at the floor.

            “Thanks, I’ll take it and the memories.” Zeb commented making the human blush. Kallus’s eyes snapped up to Zeb’s smug face and the flash of heat was not arousal.

            “Why is that we can never say a proper goodbye?” He bit out suddenly angry.

            “Because we’re shit at it. I’d rather not say it all.” Zeb shrugged. After the years between them Kallus could see how uneasy his husband was. His ears were back, he shifted from side to side and his eyes were looking anywhere but at his mate. His tone might be easy going and light but he was having a hard time with this.

            “Get the fuck out of here before I slap you upside the head, you crap excuse for a husband.” Kallus snapped in his stiff imperial tone. He only used that when he was hiding. He didn’t mean a word of it. Zeb knew it, Kallus knew it and he was sure everyone else did. How did someone say farewell to the most important person in their life and not fall apart from it. Kallus didn’t know so he fell back on what he knew would keep them from a weepy mess.  

            “Good thing I’m on my way out or I would have Chava wash your horrid mouth mate.” Zeb tossed back with smirk.

            “If we’re going to be in the bathroom maybe you can clean the fucking drain out for once.” Kallus snorted crossing his arms over his chest. Suddenly Zeb wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed his forehead. Kallus returned his embrace, his arms around Zeb’s back holding on for dear life. Ashla he didn’t want this happen, he should have fought harder to make Zeb stay, he should steal the hyperdrive out the Ghost. He should do something.

            He did nothing as Zeb released him quickly and was out the door. Hera hugged him and he returned it. His bitterness was not directed at her, just the situation.

            “Take care of him, take care of yourself. Bring everyone back alive.” Kallus ordered her.

            “I will, see you in a month.” Hera said sounding a little choked up. She was gone and the familiar sounds of the Ghost taking off sound around the room moments later. Chava grasped Kallus’s hand.

            “What will be will be my dear, there is nothing to be done now.” She soothed.

            “I know.” Kallus replied dejectedly.

            “Perhaps a swim before supper will lift your spirits. There’s a river nearby in the forest.” Chava suggested.

            Kallus took one look at her, and despite feeling low, he laughed.

 

            His time on Lira San ended the next day. Chava had done her best to keep him company but his mood would not improve. He put in his cotton beige pants, a long white cotton shirt and threw on his creamy overcoat. The room he had shared with Zeb felt somehow bigger now. It was a large bamboo room with a sunken floor. There was no wall facing the green lush forests of Lira San. The view was breath taking framed by soft white cotton drapes. The warm breeze flowed through the space and during the night Kallus had turned to cuddle next to Zeb only to find him gone. He had thrown a cotton blanket on the bed last night and curled around it trying to focus on positive memories. Memories of being intimately tangled with his husband, of whispered conversations in the dead of night and playful arguing. He only ended up depressed and feeling more than pathetic. It was just a month. Kallus had gone years without Zeb he could do a month. The rising panic was pushed aside with calm reasoning.

            This was the first time in years they didn’t have an important mission together and it only heightened his anxiety. Putting the rest of his vacation clothes away he hear the thrust engines from a rebel shuttle fly into the docking port. It was time to man up and get going. The rebellion would need him at his best. Throwing the knapsack on his back and picking up his bo-rifle he walked out into the main hall.

            “My rides here.” Kallus called out exiting the room. Chava appeared and escorted him to the open docking pad. The rebel shuttle was a little beat up but it would make the journey.

            “Be sure to eat, you must keep up your strength.” Chava instructed slapping a green fruit into his hand.

            “I will,” Kallus promised.

            “Also call me when you return to the rebel base, I want to know you arrived safely.” Chava continued.

            “Ok, I will make the effort.” Kallus assured her with a large smile on his face.

            “You didn’t the last time and I nearly sent out Gron to go find out what happened to you.” Chava commented sourly.

            Kallus couldn’t help himself he laughed. He swung down on his knees giving her a hug and a kiss on her leathery cheek.

            “I promise I’ll call. Thank you Chava for taking care of us.” He chuckled.

            She graced him with a large smile of her own before patting his cheek. “Take care my Kal and if you need me, call me.”

            Kallus was very lucky to have someone care about him like she did. He was lucky to have friends at all considering his background. He put his forehead against hers for a moment before getting to his feet. He turned around and nearly jumped backwards in surprise.

            “Mira! Hi,” he said looking at the rebel pilot uneasy. Mira was not the person who should pick him up. She might throw him out the airlock.

            There were two types of ex’s his husband had. One group shrugged their shoulders and accepted Zeb’s choice even if it made them angry he chose an imperial. The other group was still holding out that the relationship might end and they’d get a second crack at the Lasat. Even after five years there were a couple of people waiting in the wings. Mira fell into the second category.

            “Kallus.” Mira greeted with a nod of her head. Every instinct inside him was screaming not get into any enclosed space with the tiny, lethal, brunette. He smiled uneasily.

            “So…you’re my ride back to base?” He asked hoping a group of people would be with them. Even if that group of people hated his ex-imperial ass.

            “Not my idea muttonchops, Sato’s orders. Are you coming or what?” Mira asked impatiently. He wanted to say ‘no’ but he brushed it off as silly. It was Mira, she was a rebel just like him. Nothing would happen to him even if his stomach was knotting at the thought.

            “Yes, of course, lead the way.” Kallus smiled tightly clasping his hands behind his back. Mira huffed and flounced back to the shuttle. Against his better nature Kallus followed her.

 

            Chava was deep in meditation when her comm rang. Getting to her feet she hobbled over to the console, excited to hear from her favorite human. The person greeting her was not Kallus and they were outside on the docking pad.

            “Can you tell Kal to get his ass out here? I’ve got three more pickups before we go back to base.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's when the memory portion of our story begins. 
> 
> I'll be jumping back and forth around the 5 years Kallus and Zeb have been married.   
> Thank you everyone who commented. I hope this is worth the read because I totally loved writing it.

            Kallus watched hyperspace pass them by. “So, Mira, how are you these days? Congratulations on the promotion to pilot.”

            She shot him a flat look. “We don’t have to talk. Ever.”

            Kallus nodded his head awkwardly and sat back. Unlike his previous pickups back to base they were not scheduled to bring others onboard making the whole, long, trip very uncomfortable. He missed the chatter of the Ghost crew. He missed Ezra and Kanan fighting in the bulkhead, Chopper wondering the halls shouting insults. He missed Sabine’s art work and Hera’s conversation. Most of all he missed Zeb. He smiled, Ezra was going be sharing a room with his husband this trip and there was no doubt in Kallus’s mind that the teenager was going to drive his Lasat mate up the walls.

            “You know I think I’m a little tired. Wake me when it’s time to switch off.” Kallus suggested.

            Mira grunted an affirmative before ignoring him completely. He wondered back to the sparse rooms and laid down. He closed his eyes for one moment and the next Mira’s voice was flowing over the comm channel.

            “We’re landing in five, get your gear.” She requested briskly.

            Shaking his head clear he grabbed his knapsack and attached his bo-rifle to his back. He wondered if Sato would meet with him as soon as possible. Going home alone wasn’t ideal. There was no one waiting for him. Walking down the gangplank he stopped short. Something was wrong. There was no noise, there wasn’t even the background chatter.

            “Mira, you might want to come down here.” Kallus took out his bo-rifle. When she didn’t answer that horrible sinking feeling started to form. He knew an imperial trap like the back of his hand. There was no point looking for Mira, chances were good she was gone. There was no point in checking the engines they would be offline.

            “Former Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau, exit the ship and throw down your weapon.” The male voice was coming from a speaker box. Kallus had heard that voice before. Usually when he was ducking blaster fire and pushing supplies up into the Ghost. Eighth Brother had found him. This was bad, five years ago he had let the vacuum of space kill his twin sisters. Considering the way his sisters went the inquisitor would most likely Force choke the shit out of him.

            Dropping his knapsack he gripped his bo-rifle off his back and exited the shuttle. They had sent one inquisitor, fourteen Stormtrooper squads and two tanks to capture him. Kallus would be flattered if he wasn’t staring down the barrel rifles of trigger happy shit heads who would love nothing more than to riddle his backside with blaster ammo and collect the incredible bounty on his head.

            Mira stood next to Eighth Brother staring at him. The open hatred she always showed him on display. Now that Kallus’s eyes had adjusted to the glare off the sand he could see they were not on Atollon thank Ashla. Strangely he accepted with her betrayal as long as it didn’t hurt anyone else.

            “This isn’t about Zeb, is it Mira?” Kallus asked swinging his bo-rifle up and walking closer.

            “He was good Kallus but he wasn’t that good.” Mira shot back with an evil smirk.

            Kallus would beg to differ.

            “Do you even remember her?” Mira asked her eyes becoming glossy.

            “Remember who?” Kallus pressed focusing on what really mattered. The tanks were too close to the squads. They would not open fire on their people. Everyone was nervous, he could exploit that. The Inquisitor was favoring his right side, an old wound Kanan inflicted on him. If he got the dark Force wielder to lose his shit he might actually survive this encounter.

            In the end it didn’t matter what he did. He was going to either be killed or captured it was just a question of making them work for it.

            “Tua. Do you remember her or what you did to her?” Mira asked gaining the steel back into her spine.

            Kallus remembered her. He could recollect every conversation, her fear, and ultimately her end. He never forgot his past sins and he didn’t bother trying to hide behind the thin veil of duty. The best he could do was work towards redemption.

            “I’m sorry who?” Kallus asked putting arrogance he didn’t feel into his words. Mira lunged forward but Eighth Brother caught her arm.

            “Don’t let him goad you into something stupid!” He hissed, speakers crackling. “You’ve had your moment, you have your credits, and it’s time for you to go.”

            Mira yanked her arm out of his grip and marched pass Kallus into the bulkhead. “Don’t worry muttonchops, I’ll provide Zeb with all the comfort he could possibly need.”

            Kallus closed his eyes briefly in pain at the thought. It would not bother him if Zeb chose to find that type of comfort in another should Kallus fall in battle. They had discussed it and the human had made it very clear that he wanted Zeb to be happy. A shudder of repulsion ran through him at the thought of Zeb seeking happiness with someone who would never be happy with him. Revenge consumed everything in its path leaving nothing in its wake. If Kallus was going to save Zeb from someone who was blatantly terrible for him, he better wake his ass up and get going. 

            “Are you coming quietly? Please say you’re not.” The Inquisitor hissed as the shuttle rose up and disappeared.

            “HA! That’s cute. Well, I’m bored, it’s hot and if you want me you’ll just have to suffer a little effort to get me. Before we start I just have to know one thing.” Kallus kept his stance relaxed knowing he was in for a good old fight. One that would hurt.

            “Not that I care but sure, go ahead, what do you want to know?” The Inquisitor was vibrating with suppressed power. Dying to take a crack at him.

           “Did they ever recover your sisters from the Separatist Belt?” Kallus asked thoughtfully as he shifted his stance. 

            The inquisitor snarled launching a punishing attack. Kallus deflected a nasty shot to his head and swung his bo-rifle to the right catching the dark Force wielder in his weak spot. The Inquisitor stumbled back and lashed out at his left side. Kallus ducked the sloppy attack and kicked the dark slender man backwards. Eighth Brother toppled into the sand and threw his arm forwards. Kallus felt a hammer nail his chest and he sailed through the air smashing into ground. Using the momentum he rolled to his feet and dodged an incoming attack. A red lightsaber hit the area he had been occupying moments before.

            “They said to bring you in alive. We both know from experience there’s a lot a person can live through.” The Inquisitors speakers crackled dangerously.

            “Too bad that didn’t apply to your sisters.” Kallus shot back pressing his advantage. He whacked the man’s helmet electrocuting him. The Inquisitor swung around and nailed Kallus in the face, pain bloomed on his right cheek and he nearly toppled to the ground. Falling to his right knee he bashed the bo-rifle into his opponents face and surged to his feet. He caught a glancing blow his left shoulder and using what was left of his strength he pushed down. The two opponents toppled to the ground as Kallus used gravity to his advantage. He struggled, straining to push the red lightsaber closer and closer to his opponent’s throat. Just when he thought it was over a fist bunched the fabric of shirt on his back and he was yanked backwards.

            Kallus swung catching the first trooper in the arm and pushing off his heel he shoved the man backwards into his platoon. They toppled in a mess, a blaster fired and Kallus ducked to the left swinging in circle and dragged his bo-rifle along the ground tripping up the crowd surging at him.

            A smash to his left shoulder sent him staggering but he threw his elbow back catching the trooper off guard. The man let out a pained cry, bowing from pain. Kallus grabbed his helmet and tossed the man over his shoulder. Jumping to his feet he stopped a shot to his head and electrocuted the man for his trouble. They circled him, trying to grab at his arms and legs. He slammed the bo-rifle into those black hands, inflicting as much damage as he could. Despite keeping them at bay he would not win. Sweat dotted his brow and his limbs heavy from the onslaught.

          The blast from a tank rocked the earth to his right and Kallus was knocked off his feet. He scrambled to get up but a fist caught his cheek and in a burst of pain he banged back into the ground where the Stormtroopers dropped on his arms and legs. His bo-rifle was wretched from his grip. The smoke from the blast rose up into the air as he struggled to kick the crowd free. Eighth Brother moved into the crowd towards him.

         This was it, he was going to die.

         “Sleep now.” He whispered and to his horror Kallus’s eyes closed, his body relaxed and he knew nothing but darkness.

 

         “Honestly why do I let you talk me into these situations?” Kallus grumbled as he took aim with his bo-rifle.

         “You love it.” Zeb remarked back with a sexy smirk. _No moron, I love you which is why we are neck deep in bucket heads._ Kallus thought surly. He picked off two troopers making for the fast moving transport. They were replaced by five more.

         “Hera we could use a little help!” Kallus shouted into his communicator on his uniform. He wore a black jumpsuit with grey stripes up the sides. His grey chest plate had a purple sketch of a Lasat over his heart and silver rebel signals on his shoulders.

         “Just a moment Kal, we have problems of our own.” Hera responded as they Ghost swung overhead pursued by a squad of TIE fighters.     

         “Looks like it’s up to us.” Zeb remarked shooting off three impressive rounds to equal the playing field. Kallus hated that he looked so at ease with the chaos that surrounded them. The dirt beside transport exploded making the carriage wobble and the slaves below scream in terror. Kallus slid dangerously to the side and Zeb yanked his back using his left foot.

         “Did they just add a tank to this mess? How close are we to the shuttle bay?” Kallus asked regaining his footing just in time to see the tank roll up.

         “Not close enough! Any ideas?” Zeb shouted over the noise as the tank took aim.

         “Just one! Take care of them I have this!” Kallus yelled as he ran right up to the end of the train and jumped. He sailed through the air and slammed into the long nose of the tank. It swung widely to the left and he nearly lost his grip with a jolt. A blaster almost caught him on his right. He saw the speeder, the rider taking aim and dropped onto the fast moving object. Catching the trooper by the neck he tossed the man free. He turned and planted a bomb on the tank, hitting the brakes just as the tank exploded taking out its escort. It was split second but he could see a gap in all the damage. Slipping through the wreckage, he poured on the speed and burst out of the smoke to see Zeb’s ashen face light up.

         “I bought us some time!” Kallus shouted picking up speed and pulling up beside the moving train. He locked the controls, jumped up on the seat and raced off the speeder climbing back onto the roof. Zeb wrapped his arms around him.

         “Warn me the next time you want to play acrobat. I nearly had a heart attack.” Zeb growled as they pulled into the station. Automated shuttles were lined up to take the slaves to a safe extraction point. Kallus jumped down and Zeb followed him. There was a mad rush of activity, people rushing the shuttles as the screams of TIE fighters filled the air. One shuttle exploded in a flash of fire. People shrieked in alarm and the Ghost flew overhead peppering the squadron with return fire.

           “Get on the shuttles! Now!” Kallus yelled as he pushed the survivors into the metal transports and helped others to their feet. Zeb was a purple dot weaving in and out of the crowd doing the same as the TIE’s came in for another strike. They pulled away when a Phoenix Squad swung into the fight.

           Once everyone was on board Zeb yanked Kallus into an empty shuttle and they lifted off. The Ghost crossed overhead providing cover fire.

            “We’ll meet you at the drop off.” Kanan announced.

            “Specter 7 and Specter 4 out.” Kallus confirmed. Taking the ear piece out of his left ear and switching the comm channel off. Zeb let out a long sigh. Suddenly the gravity went out.

            “What the hell?” Kallus asked free floating.

            “Looks like we took some damage.” Zeb glided near him.

            “At least it’s not smoking like the last time.” Kallus smiled at the memory. He pulled up the onboard computer and sure enough the transport was damaged but only slightly. They would make it to the second extraction point but they wouldn’t have any gravity. “How long do we have before we meet up with the others?”

            When Zeb smiled it was all teeth. “Long enough.”

            He moved before Kallus could stop him. Pushing his husband gently against the ceiling before swinging up and trapping him there. Kallus’s faced flushed.

            “We’re still on a mission.” He pointed out as the Lasat clicked his chest plate free.

            “Missions over.” Zeb nuzzled him.

            “We should use this time to write up our reports.” Kallus weakly protested as he tugged the zipper down Zeb’s back. He yanked his black gloves off and moved his hands up against the furry back suddenly desperate to feel the solid muscle under him. His heart was still pounding from adrenaline. 

            “We will, as you love to say, use this time to its fullest potential babe. You are after all very creative when it comes to acrobatics. Show me some new tricks you’ve learned.” Zeb latched onto his neck and Ashla help him he couldn’t remember why sex in zero gravity was a bad thing.

 

            Kallus woke in a dark and terribly familiar place.

            “Former Agent Kallus, welcome back to the fold.” Thrawn drawled as he stepped out of the darkness. Kallus’s heart sank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus and Zeb have very different views on their relationship.
> 
> Drunk and inlove indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> thank you all for commenting and giving kudos they give me life! 
> 
> A little warning. Stupid idiots in love are stupid.

            To say that Kallus was panicking was an understatement. Despite the blasé expression on his face he was incredibly afraid. They marched him down the metal hall, hands bound behind his back without his bo-rifle, with a twenty man escort. There was no surprise rescue, no weaknesses he could exploit. He hurt all over from the previous fight and the bruises were only starting to heal. They shoved him into a plain room, with an iron table and matching chairs. It was interrogation time.

            They chained him to the table and left him alone.

            “Former Agent Kallus, this is an honor.” The man before him was older, graying in the temples and his uniform was crisp. He prowled around the table studying the man latched to it.

            “Can’t say the same since I’ve never had the pleasure.” Kallus murmured keeping his voice level. Getting emotional would not save him, with the empire it never saved anyone.

            “I’m not important.” The man’s smile was thin and business like.

            “Then why are you here?” Kallus asked deflecting the conversation back to this mysterious man.

            “Very good Adam. Deflection is the mark of a true agent. They trained you well.” The man returned with another polite smile.

            Kallus stilled, he hadn’t heard that name in years.

            “My name is not Adam it is Kallus.” The chained man narrowed his eyes.

            “Come now Adam, Kallus was an ISB agent, top of his field. You are no longer apart of the Imperial Empire, therefore you are no longer Kallus.” The grey man said taking a seat across from him.

            Kallus took a breath, he had to focus. “Call me what you wish. Now is there a point to this conversation or can we skip to the torture?”

            The man chuckled, vastly amused. He reached out and patted Kallus’s cheek with fatherly affection. “No my dear boy, we trained you to endure and spit in the face of physical torture. No, no, we have something much grander in mind. The emperor would like to make an example of you and he is invested in getting as much misery, every ounce I believe his words were, until you wish you were dead.”

            Kallus’s shrank back, clasping his hands to keep them from shaking.

            “Get some rest Adam. You’ll need it.”

            The man left as a medical droid gilded into the room to assess his injuries. He was about to protest when they injected him with painkillers and his head flopped backwards. He struggled against the warm feeling but could do nothing but rest.

 

            Kallus brought the drink to his lips. The cantina was dirty, the people thought good hygiene was an option and it reeked of cheap sex. He wanted to be anywhere else but this was the last place Zeb would find him and he could drink in peace.

            Lately they were fighting, more than usual and Kallus couldn’t understand why the Lasat was so angry all the time. Thinking back on it in a haze of alcohol he could pin point the change to a dinner party. The Naboo dignitary had treated them to a five course meal fit for royalty. There was a full place set, crystal glass goblets and fine china. Around them people had talked about literature, social economics and philosophy. Kallus had several stimulating conversations that evening. He had been so caught up in rejoining his peer class he hadn’t seen Zeb struggle to hold a meaningful conversation or shift in his seat uncomfortably. When the night ended the Lasat was unusually quiet and only brightened when they rejoined the crew for the flight back home.

            Kallus knew Zeb hadn’t had the best time at the diner but he shrugged it off. The following weeks the Naboo dignitary would request Kallus to liaison with him to oversee their joint operations with the rebels. Kallus was thrilled with the thought of contributing to the rebels on such a grand scale. It would interfere with his training the spies but most of them were finishing up lessons anyway and would be out in the field before long. With his tasks winding down he could turn his attention fully to the duty at hand. He was going to milk everything he could out of this much sought after connection. Wining and dining alike minded individuals into the realization the rebellion as more than a slapped together band of rogues.

           And that’s when the shit hit the fan. Suddenly Zeb was expressing how little they see each other. Never mind the fucking furball was off with the Ghost most of the time Kallus was working with Naboo. Never mind that Kallus had carefully scheduled their time together so that they could make the most of Zeb’s downtime on base. Instead of gratitude he got attitude, instead of warm nights full of hot sex he got the cold shoulder and more than once a call from Ingrid to come escort his giant purple asshole out of the bar. Most of the time he left him there and went to whine to Hera.  

          Every couple has their rough patches but this was ridiculous and Kallus didn’t know how to patch the growing distance between them. Every time he started to approach Zeb he was shot down on every level. The last fight had turned particularly nasty.

         “Why is it that when we have a moment together you’re off playing poker or drinking?” Kallus had asked coldly. He was naked in bed, usually the Lasat would pick up the obvious cue to make up but not tonight. Again.

         “Dunno, maybe its fucking fun.” Zeb tossed over his shoulder rummaging through the drawers for a towel.

          Kallus took a deep breath for patience. “We used to have a good time together.”

         “No, we both know you were never fun.” Zeb commented under his breath harshly.

         That stung. “Well fuck you too asshole.”

         “That’s what got us in this shitty predicament in the first place.” Zeb kicked the door to the bathroom shut. Kallus had sat in bed listening to the water run before he climbed out and got his clothes on. Grabbing a cloak he marched himself straight out of their rooms and slammed the front door for good measure.

         Delta Squad was jumping the planet to raze hell somewhere Sato couldn’t verbally bitch slap them for property damage. It was easy to score an invite since Jeremy owed him for sneaking the krykna spider eggs out of the base before they hatched. He sent a hasty report to Sato he was jumping planet because Zeb was an asshole and he’d be back at work the day after tomorrow. He never heard back for clearance to leave. Considering how many times Hera had done the same thing using the ‘Kanan clause’ he wasn’t too concerned about the commander’s reaction.

        Five hours, a hyperspace jump and a good deal of alcohol later he was starting to feel better about the whole thing. Zeb would come around, they would verbally apologize and get to the fun part of making up. Yes, it was just a matter of cooling off. He would see he was being a GIANT dick and the past weeks wouldn’t matter. Kallus did a quick calculation, it had been one month, three days, five hours and six minutes since the last time they slept together. He looked down at his empty shot glass. Zeb would come around.

       “Another one luv?” The barkeep gestured.

       “Please,” Kallus confirmed holding out the shot glass. 

       “Make mine a double.” Zeb asked sliding into the stool next to him.

       “Oh for fucks sake.” Kallus hissed and graced him with a flat stare. “How the hell did you find me?”

        The shots were poured.

        “Not hard, once I checked in with Naboo.” Zeb grunted ears flicked back. The dig didn’t go over the humans head.

        Kallus had enough. “Just what the hell is you PROMBLEM WITH NABOO?”

        “Keep your voice down.” Zeb snarled eyeing the bar uneasily.

        “Don’t you _dare_ avoid this!” Kallus hissed close to his purple ear. “Ever since Nigel invited me to be part of the Naboo talks you have been a giant asshole. More than usual.”

       Zeb glared. “So it’s Nigel now.”

       Kallus graced him with an outraged look. “Please, the man has a wife and five kids. I’m pretty sure he’s not interested. I will have you know I WORK with half the people you fucked in the past on a daily basis! You never hear me complain.”

       “But none of them can give me what he can give you.” Zeb downed his shot and slammed the glass on the bar.

       “A decent conversation?” Kallus tossed out downing his own shot and gesturing for another round. This was either going to end up in a fuck or a fight. He wanted to be blitzed for both options.

       “A better life.” Zeb grumbled piteously and put his head in his hands. It took a moment for that to process that thought and when it did finally register all of Kallus’s anger evaporated.

      “Wait-what?” The golden man stuttered confused.

      “Don’t act like you don’t see it.” Zeb gritted out between clenched teeth. “I can’t give you nothing but shit. Sure it’s fun in the beginning when it’s new but then reality crashes in and you realize I have nothing to offer.”

      “Zeb it’s been nearly a year, I think reality has set in.” Kallus pointed out.

      “Has it? I saw you on Naboo. You were at home with those people. You looked fucking _happy_ to be there.” The Lasat grabbed the bottle out of the barkeeps hands and slammed credits on the bar. “Fucking leave it and get lost!”

      The barkeep made a hasty retreat.

      “Of course I was happy! Garazeb those people could supply the rebellion with so much. Troops, supplies, credits, connections, you name it they have it. Every deal I made, everything I work toward is for us. It’s for you.” Kallus finished calmly. “And to be honest conversing with people who don’t want to kill me is refreshing.”

       Zeb drank straight out of the bottle and handed it to him. “What the fuck are you talking about? No one’s hostile to you or else I’d have something to say about it.”

      Kallus took a swig. “But you’re not always there. Look we are off topic. There’s something you’re forgetting. We are mates. It happens once in your lifetime. We can’t chuck each other over if we wanted too.”

      Zeb took the bottle back and placed it on the bar. His ears drooped to the sides and he shifted uncomfortably.

      “That’s not exactly true.”

      Kallus gave a start and his stomach bottomed out. “Beg pardon?”

      Zeb took a drink staring straight ahead at the colorful bottles before him. “For me it’s all the way but you are not Lasat. You are not bound by my traditions.”

      Kallus let the knot ease in his stomach with a silent _whew_.

      “Didn’t stop me a year ago.” Kallus told him putting a hand on his shoulder. He was silently grateful they were finally clearing the air.

      “That’s before I realized just how different we are. How much better it could be for you if you…left.” Zeb looked like he was heading for the gallows. Like he was exhausted. Kallus hadn’t seen him like this since the heat. Suddenly everything made sense and it was fucking hilarious.

       Kallus started to laugh, it had a slight hysterical edge to it.

      “Want to share the joke?” Zeb commented with a flat look. Kallus grabbed the bottle and took a deep swig.

      “My darling, I never told you what my real name is did I?” Kallus gasped between chuckles. He honestly thought it didn’t matter but now it was the single most important thing about this conversation.

      “You’re Kallus.” Zeb returned taking the bottle back.

      “No, Kallus is a call sign, an alias. I grew to love it so I use it as my name and identity. My real name is Adam LeVeaux.” Kallus sat there with a smile.

       Zeb blinked a few times. “LeVeaux as in LeVeaux Industries. As in-”

       “-the major supplier for the metal the empire uses to create their warships. Yes, those LeVeauxs.” Kallus finished before he elegantly titled his head and breathed into Zeb’s ear. “Just imagine, a multibillion heir has been sucking your dick for nearly a year.”

       Zeb dropped the bottle and it smashed open at his feet.

       “Nigel couldn’t give me a better life if he tired.” Kallus finished smugly drunk and now a little horny. It would be sweet if it wasn’t so fucked up. Suddenly Zeb’s attitude made sense, his growing hostility, lack of communication, and disinterest was in the futile effort to make the break cleaner. In Zeb’s mind he saw how easy it would be for Kallus to up and leave if there was no reason for him to stay. The Lasat truly thought Kallus was better off breaking up and moving onto a better horizon despite it being the worst thing that could happen to the golden man. True Kallus hadn’t had the best year so far but things were slowly coming together. He couldn’t imagen packing up and saying good bye. 

       The whole thing was outrageously silly, even for them. This whole month could have been avoided if Kallus had sat Zeb down and told him about his silver spoon heritage sooner but he had no idea the Lasat was so insecure. Out of the two of them his husband seemed to have it together the most. He would have to pay close attention to pick up the cues the next time Zeb decided to do something stupidly noble.  

        Zeb was motionless. “But you-why-are you crazy?”

       “My grandmother Lucille would say so. She’s the empires bitch and will eventually chose another heir, disinheriting me but until then the fortune is mine. Not that I would have anything to do with that blood money. I joined the empire to make a difference. Those values still hold true with the rebellion.” Kallus said jumping up on the bar and yanking a new bottle off the shelf. He tossed down some credits.

       “What are you even doing with me?” Zeb asked finally getting to the heart of the issue.

      “Where do I begin? We could be here all night as I list the qualities I love about you, insecurity and self-sacrifice are not there, but I have a better way to spend our time. That is if you are done with your shitty grand plan for my future.” Kallus commented taking a swig from the new bottle.

      “You have an out Kal.” Zeb reminded him sternly.

      “I always did and yet I’m still here. Enough you idiot. We are mates and I’m not going to spend another second on this pointless battle. Instead I’m going to take you into the bathroom and blow you.” Kallus said, the amount of alcohol giving him courage to be spontaneous.

      Zeb’s ears perked and suddenly Kallus was pinned in place by a heated glance. “You are drunk and that’s taking advantage.”

     “Not that drunk and we’re married. Coming or not love?” Kallus said taking the bottle and trying to sway seductively towards the back of the bar. He did more sway then seduce, he might have tripped over his feet at one point but Zeb was following him anyway. The bathroom was a dirty, nasty, place with one stall and one urinal. He was going to do this near the door which seemed to be far away from both. And the cleanest option.

     He gently pushed Zeb against the door and held his gaze. It had been a while since Zeb didn’t hide behind the mask of indifference. He really looked at Kallus, it was refreshing to be the object of his desire again. Kallus slipped his tongue into Zeb’s mouth as he reached behind and locked the door. Karabast he missed this.  

     “You’re really going through with this?” Zeb murmured bending down for a sloppy make out session.

     “Delta Squad was shit faced five bars back and Hera would hear us. We are stuck planet side.” Kallus commented coming up for air. He assumed the Lasat got a ride on the Ghost and there was only one person who piloted that ship.

      Zeb groaned yanking Kallus up against him. “We could be quiet.”

      “We are too damn drunk to be quiet. Now shut the fuck up and let me do this.” Kallus shoved Zeb back forcefully and sank to his knees flinching in disgust. He promised to burn his pants when he got home.

      Zeb scrambled to push his jumpsuit down as Kallus nipped his thighs playfully. As soon as he managed to get the material pass to his knees his human mate licked his lips and sucked the lengthy hard erection in between his lips.

      The moan the Lasat made was pain filled.

      Kallus jumped off immediately. “Are you-”

      Zeb gently, but insistently, guided his head back. “I’m fine. It’s been a month and three days. Go on babe.”

      Kallus smirked up at him, so he wasn’t the only one who noticed. He ran his tongue up the length. “Feeling a little uncomfortable? It’s your own fault you know.”

      Zeb let out a curse. “I know, I fucking swear never to be so bullheaded again. Now suck me off.”

      Kallus wanted nothing more but he loved watching Zeb squirm. Such a large, confident man reduced to pleas for release stroked his ego the right way. He gripped the engorged cock before him and stroked.

      “Promise not to make decisions about my future without consulting me first?” Kallus asked casually keeping the hitch out of his voice. It was hard, pun intended, to focus. He had a long, glorious history with Zeb’s erection. There was a lot of pleasure involved with the thick lengthy piece of flesh. Kallus himself was hard and it had been such a fucking long time. Maybe a little suck wouldn’t hurt. He brought himself up short.

      The alcohol was not helping his concentration. _Focus, there is a lesson to be taught here_. He told himself allowing a small suck of the tip. Zeb’s dick jumped from the sensation.

     “Karabast, I promise.” Zeb whined, shifting against his mouth trying to encourage his husband. Kallus was about to swallow him back but he stopped short. The last horrible month was worth more than a paltry promise easily discarded. Yes Zeb swore now it would never happen again but would he remember later when they were sober? He wasn’t terribly drunk but Kallus wasn’t going to hedge his bets. He pulled back and Zeb’s face dropped.

     “Garazeb you have to do better than that.” Kallus warned slipping his lips along the tip in a tease that worked both ways. God he wanted to give his Lasat mate an orgasm he wouldn’t soon forget but this was important. Pre cum coated his lips and it nearly ended his thin will to hold back.

     “Oh come on! You want me to beg?” Zeb asked looking frantic.

     “No I want you to remember this and why it’s so fucking important. Do better than a promise.” Kallus issued trying to keep his cool and losing spectacularly. He remembered Zeb pushing into him from behind, panting and pleading. Up against the Ghost’s bulkhead when no one was around. Karabast he was really dying for a little action. Kallus gripped Zeb’s hips to stop himself from giving in. _This is an important lesson, think of the lesson._

     “Karabast! I fucking swear on sacred Lira San that I will never, ever, make decisions about your future- even the good ones- without talking to you first! I’ll shave my damned beard before I take a step over that line! For Ashla’s sake suck me off! I’m dying here!” Zeb shouted, it was loud and crude and so _him_ that Kallus couldn’t stop himself if he tried. 

       He pushed Zeb’s cock all the way back to his throat and moved quickly, breathing threw his nose. It was thick and juicy, just like he wanted it. Kallus picked up speed using a gracious amount of tongue. Zeb dropped the bottle and it tumbled to the floor forgotten. He raked his claws against the wood leaving dents, gasping and moaning against the onslaught of pleasure.

      Zeb gave a sharp cry as he came. Kallus sucked it back catching his breath. There was a perverse thrill that ran down his spine at the thought that it was him, the stiff ex-imperial that made the Lasat orgasm in a dirty cantina bathroom. Speaking of which, he glanced down at the gross floor and hastily got to his feet.  

     “There feeling better now?” Kallus asked gently wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

     “It’s a start.” Zeb growled out. “When I recover you’re getting pay back.”

       Kallus rolled his eyes. “You’ve been drinking. I believe the words you’re looking for are ‘if’ you recover.”

       Zeb’s returned smile was evil. It was the only warning Kallus got before he found himself shoved up against the stall wall and Zeb’s tongue pushed into his mouth. Round two was definitely on the table.

 

      Kallus sighed, opening his eyes to the dark jail cell. Gently easing himself up he noticed he was dressed in regulation blue clothes of a prisoner. The force field hummed loudly in the background. He wrapped his arms around his legs.

      The older gentleman from earlier appeared before the cell. “Prepare yourself Adam. Today is going to be a busy day for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Kallus and Chava meet.

            Kallus realized in stunning clarity that the following events about to occur were for two reasons. One, the emperor was going to witness his pain and two so would Zeb. They were broadcasting the proceedings all over the empire to lure the rebels out. The trial was laughably stacked in favor of his death sentence. His legal representation did not meet with him before they found themselves in the court house. The prosecution had a slew of lawyers behind her and he was sure the hooded man in the back was a Sith. There was a crowd of imperial citizens, all of them human, and all of them smug.

            “Bring forth the defendant.” The judge commanded.

            They yanked Kallus into position. All eyes were on him and the whispers that swirled around the elaborate court house were not gentle.

            “Adam LeVeaux, former Agent Kallus of the ISB you stand accused of traitorous acts against the empire, committing heinous crimes of active terrorism against our beloved empire and engaging in acts of sexual depravity with a beast. How do you plead?” The prosecution listed striding confidently across the white marble floor in a fetching blue robe. The older woman was vaguely familiar.

            “Guilty as hell except for the last one. I committed acts of sexual depravity with my husband. A Lasat if anyone is wondering. I suggest if you’re going to throw the book at me the least you could do is make it factual.” Kallus answered with long suffering sigh. It was indeed going to be a very tedious day. 

            “You admit to laying with a beast.” The prosecution glared coldly at him.

            “No, I confess to fucking my rather large, hairy, alien husband. We only ‘lay’ together afterwards. We do have the tendency to wear each other out.” Kallus tossed out with an evil smirk. The crowd broke out in a tizzy of disgust. Kallus ignored them. What did these people know about him anyway? They were spoon fed imperial propaganda and anything he said would not sway them. He should know, once upon a horrible time he was one of them. As the judge called order around the large, circular glass dome Kallus subtly looked for weak points. He had no intention of sticking around this mockery of justice.

            “Mr. LeVeaux, do you understand that by entering a guilty plea you will be executed by the empire?” The judge asked staring at him.

            “First of all my name is Kallus or if you prefer Kal Orrelios. Mr. Orrelios is also an acceptable form of address. Mr. LeVeaux is my father. Let’s be clear in case there is a serious gross misconduct of justice. Oh wait, there already is.” Kallus said loudly.

            “You will conduct yourself properly or I shall hold you in contempt.” The judge warned. Kallus glared.

            “Hold me in contempt? Karabast do you HEAR the words coming out of your mouth? I hold all of these ‘proceedings’ in contempt. My vicious arrest, my poor treatment, the frankly terrible food and lodgings. I’ve been held against my will and this ‘trial’ is just a formality. Admit it!” Kallus yelled jabbing a finger at the judge. “You intend to kill me as soon as possible.”

            The judge stood up in all his righteous fury. “How dare you! This is a court of law!”

            “Imperial law!” Kallus shot back.

            “Guards take the prisoner back to his cell. He will only be allowed back when he can submit to proper due course.” The judge ordered as the Stormtroopers closed in. Kallus allowed them to drag him out of the room and back to his cell. He was furious, _sexual acts of depravity? Were they fucking serious?_ He gritted his teeth.

            It was all for show. He had seen four exits out of the room, ten guards, and now that they were rushing him through the hallways towards the jail he could take in his surroundings without the haze of medication clouding his mind. He made note of every right and left they took. After being with the imperials so long he knew the standard layouts they stuck to. It was just the matter of time before he figured out which one this was.

            They tossed him back into the interrogation room.

            “That was unpleasant Kallus.” The older man was back.  Kallus yawned loudly in his direction. With the appearance of being bored when he was alert as hell. This man was going to slip and give him something. Kallus just had to find his weak spot and stab it.

            “I think it went rather well.” He drawled with a shrug. The older man narrowed his eyes.

            “You will of course recant your guilty plea.” The older man said sitting back, in control of the situation before him. Kallus leaned forward, studying the imperial stooge before him.

            “How odd. You want me to deny I’m guilty when I am. The prosecution has proof and there is no reason to carry on with the show.” Kallus pointed out denying the older man the satisfaction of seeing him relieved he would live another day. Had he been anyone else he would have been shot immediately.

            “You will comply with these orders or, I dare say, things will become most unpleasant.” The door opened as the silver hair man held out a hand. A small, little girl with pointed ears, red fur and green eyes hesitantly approached. She wore a gray uniform with mud on the fringes and silver cuff links.

            Kallus went still as the small Lasat looked between the two of them utterly terrified. “You fucking bastard.”

            “Now, now, my boy. No need for name calling in front of the young one.” The older man patted her head and she flinched. Kallus wanted to snap his neck. “You will recant your guilty plea. The trial will continue and if you so much as toe the line of cutting the proceedings short this poor little girl will pay the price.”

            Kallus looked away unable to cope with something so vile.

            “I wasn’t joking when I said we wouldn’t harm you. There are much more interesting ways to get what we want. Now will you cooperate or do I have to get nasty?” The older man narrowed his eyes in challenge. The little Lasat’s eyes were pleading.

            “I will comply.” Kallus confirmed, his head bowing down towards the table. His hands clenched into fists as the door opened and the little Lasat was escorted out.

            A pat to his head made him grit his teeth. “There, there my boy. Was that so difficult?”

            Kallus raised his brown eyes towards the figure in front of him. “I don’t know how, I don’t know when, but someday I will rip your fucking throat open and watch you bleed out.”

            The man jerked back his hand and left the room soon after.

 

            “Why are you so uncomfortable? You know her.” Kallus commented adjusting the collar to his jacket for the fourth time in the last five minutes. He was wearing a white coat that crossed his chest and zipped up at his left side. He work black pants and black boots despite Zeb’s assurance he didn’t look ‘imperial’ he certainly felt like it. The bo-rifle was slung across his back and he resisted the urge to remove it. Zeb had said it was fine so he would take the Lasat at his word.

            “Doesn’t mean she likes me. I didn’t come off so rosy the last time I saw her.” Zeb was keeping his hands busy by checking the datapad again.

            “But she at least knows you.” Kallus argued trying to keep a cool head. Karabast he hated this. He was the least qualified to greet Chava the Wise on base. He had destroyed her entire home for fucks sake but Zeb had been insistent. As his mate he was required by tradition to be present for the welcoming. Sometimes Kallus wondered if Zeb made up traditions to get what he wanted. Like how it was traditional that he was to cook dinner and provide back rubs. Honestly out of the two of them Kallus was the better chef and Zeb nearly burned down the kitchen by boiling water. Although Zeb was better at using his hands.

            “She knows the old me. The new me is a far shitter version.” Zeb grumbled unhappily as the shuttle finally came into view.

            “I should have left the bo-rifle.” Kallus groaned moving to yank it off and shove it behind some crates.

            “It’s fine.” Zeb said standing straighter and putting an arm around him.

            “I shouldn’t be here.” Kallus commented looking for an exit.

            “You fucking run I’m never talking to you again.” Zeb growled in warning as the shuttle came in for a landing. He kept a tight grip on his mate.

            “Wouldn’t it be a better threat if you never slept with me again?” Kallus asked painting a tight grin on his face.

            “I’m not out to punish myself thank you very much.” Zeb shot back as the doors lifted and a very old Lasat female hobbled down the ramp. The man behind her was juggling three suitcases and Kallus raced to help him to avoid introductions. How do you introduce yourself as the genocidal asshole who destroyed your home? Kallus didn’t want to find out.

            “Garazeb I see you’ve put on weight since we last saw each other.” Chava intoned as the Kallus gathered her luggage and tried to sneak past them. Zeb yanked him back into the conversation by his collar. He nearly dropped her belongings.

            “Chava may I introduce my mate. Kallus.” Zeb said giving him the stink eye.

            Caught, Kallus waited for the explosion of anger, the insults, and the utter disbelief to assault him. Chava pulled him down and patted his cheek.

            “What a lovely mate you have. I’m glad to see everything worked out.” She said with a bright, grandmotherly, smile. Kallus waited for her to pull a knife and stab him. She was well within her rights to do so.

            “I-uh- thank you.” Kallus stuttered completely blown away by the lack of hostility.

            “Quite a catch, good facial hair, good stature, and a cute rear end. I approve captain.” Chava continued as Zeb put a hand on his face to cover his embarrassment. Kallus flushed at the frank appraisal.

            “Thank you Chava.” Zeb muttered clearly uncomfortable. “How about we get you settled before your meeting with Commander Sato?”

            “I leave my visit entirely in your hands Garazeb.” Chava intoned slowly moving towards the base. Zeb took the bulk of her luggage and gestured Kallus to follow. They walked companionably towards the living courters were Kallus had set up a meditation room based on the photos Zeb provided of his last visit to Lira San. The room was covered in candles, thick red drapes framed the large window and a pleated red rug was in the middle.

            “I hope you enjoy your accommodations.” Kallus said nervously.

            “These are excellent, thank you mate of Garazeb.” Chava bowed her head respectfully.

            “You really don’t have to do that.” Zeb pointed out. “It’s not as if the old traditions matter here.”

            “Old traditions?” Kallus asked confused.

            “As the mate of our Captain of the Guards you are to be showed every curtesy possible. On Lasan your position would be one of power and influence. Lasan might not be as if was but we carry it in our hearts.” Chava explained without malice. It was too much for Kallus.

            “But I destroyed your world! I ordered the use of disrupter rifles! I’m a monster! You should despise me.” Kallus exploded unable to shoulder the guilt choking him. Usually it was a dull ache but with Chava around it reminded him what he had taken from her. Zeb gave a start and put a hand on his shoulder which he gripped tightly in misery.

            “I feel as if you are being punished enough. Garazeb would not take you as a mate if he did not see true regret in your heart. I will not seek recompense for something I cannot change. I will simply move forward. Now if you are done being uncomfortable I suggest we move on to unpacking my belongings. I need to meditate to connect with Ashla.” Chava told him picking up her skirts and wobbling towards the room in the back.

            “You just want to nap, call it was it is Chava.” Zeb sighed as he dragged the heavy suitcases after her.

            “You bite your tongue. At least I never napped across the alter unlike some people.” Chava shot back.

            “I was five years old and you were boring the shit out of me.” Zeb argued.

            “Wait, you knew Zeb when he was a child?” Kallus asked catching up to them.

            Zeb let out a tortured whine. “Karabast.”

            “Why yes, he grew up in the palace alongside the rest of the trainees.” Chava told him taking a seat on the bed and bouncing a little to judge its softness. The golden man’s eyes lit up excitedly.

            “Tell me _everything_.” Kallus pleaded.

            “Brew some tea, we will be here for a long time.” Chava instructed with a wicked grin.

            “Don’t you have some meditating to do? Connecting to Ashla and all that?” Zeb suggested with a roll of his eyes.

            “Ashla is always with me. Now my young handsome friend shall I tell you the time our dashing captain of the guard thought it was a good idea to go for a ride, drunk, through the palace gardens naked? It was a dare that nearly ended his fledging career.” Chava said crossing her legs under her and getting comfortable.

            “Yes please!” Kallus called from the kitchen.

            Zeb marched out of the room and hissed in his ear. “Traitor.”

            Kallus kissed his cheek. “Now, now dear. If there’s a story where you are drunk and naked that I haven’t heard I will find it.”

            “Maybe I should tell you about how he tripped on his left foot and toppled down the stairs during guard inspection. In front of the queen and king.” Chava shouted from her room.

            “Karabast! I forgot about that. Have fun and call me when you meet with Sato.” Zeb called over his shoulder as he made his grand escape before things got really awkward for him. Kallus joined Chava on the bed with two mugs of hot tea.

            “Any stories about past romances?” Kallus asked.

            Chava nearly spat the tea threw her nose when she burst out laughing. “Our dear captain was a dating disaster. I could cover the hour alone with his romantic hijinks in his teens.”

            “Start there then.” Kallus suggested, crossing his legs under him and getting comfortable.

 

            Zeb found Kallus and Chava strolling along the base enjoying the fine weather. Truthfully he was a little relieved that Kallus had found solid footing with the Lasat female. The older woman dotted on them both but she had a clear favorite. Kallus for his part had plunged head first into being Chava’s biggest fan. Zeb was a little irritated that Chava had paraded his past embarrassments out for his mate’s scrutiny but what could he do. He was also starting to feel neglected. Kallus filled the old woman’s off hours with gossip, he even dragged Hera into escorting them off planet to view the more interesting planets around. It had only been a week but Zeb was getting a little touch starved. It was a blessing Chava would be finishing her talks with the rebellion and would soon return home. Zeb estimated his balls would turn a permanent blue before that happened.  

            “Enjoying the day?” Zeb commented placing a kiss on Kallus’s lips as he joined them. He couldn’t stop his hands from lingering on the human’s shoulders. Today Kallus was wearing a long brown shirt that fell in pointed tips on his hips that outlined his torso to perfection. It was one of Zeb’s favorites.

            “Kal suggested we stop here to take in the sights.” Chava intoned, eyes covered with black sunglasses and hair topped with a floppy white hat.

            “There’s not much to see on Atollon.” Zeb said confused.

            “I beg to differ love.” Kallus returned with a shit eating grin. Zeb heard the steps before he saw the platoons of men and woman race by consumed with training exercises. It was a hot day and most of the men had removed their shirts. Giving the group an eyeful of muscled flesh. They dropped to the ground and began doing pushups.

            Chava pushed her sunglasses down to the bridge of her nose. “I concur with Kal. There’s apparently much to see.”

            Zeb graced Kallus with an exasperated look only to see him glancing appreciatively his way. The weather wasn’t the only thing hot around Atollon.

            “I’m sorry to break up the walk but Sato needs Kal in the command center.” Zeb said not taking his eyes off Kallus. It was bantha shit but suddenly Zeb was gripped by inspiration. An afternoon off wouldn’t hurt them.

            “That’s too bad. Shall we meet for dinner Chava?” Kallus asked turning his attention off Zeb. The sly Lasat moved a hand behind him and squeezed a rounded ass cheek. Ashla it’s been a damn long time. Chava was paying far too much attention to the people below to see it. Kallus didn’t jump, instead of his usual indignation he shot Zeb a knowing smile.

            “Sounds good my dear, I think I’ll stay here for a little while before meditation.” Chava intoned.

            Kallus slipped the hand off his ass and lead the suddenly smiling brute all the way back to their courters.

            Chava left three days after. Kallus checked in with her once a week when missions permitted and they happily gossiped while Zeb watched a holovid in the background. Zeb would never be fully at ease with the older woman but he had found a certain peace and comfort he hadn’t felt before. She even issued a formal invitation to visit her on Lira San.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I do realize that Kallus wouldn't get away with nearly 1/3 of what he says on trial. The empire wants him there so they can't kill him. Or he would have been dead a good three pages back and that would be the end of the story. 
> 
> Not a very good story at that. So for dramas sake I can have more leeway then usual. 
> 
> And things are getting a little darker for our muttonchops then usual.

            It had been a full month before Kallus was allowed back into the court room. The crowd had doubled in size and they were angry. Furious he had been defiant, spat in the face of justice and lastly he had proudly taken an alien as his husband, a gross perversion in the eyes of the empire. They demanded his head for his betrayal. They demanded more than his head. The older man which Kallus fondly named “Stooge” let every barb, every disgusted look, every terrible word reach him. They watched the holovids of interviews and dissections of his life. He kept a strong mind against it.

            In a way it would have been better if they had physically tortured him. He could take a moment and escape back into his head. Now he was on the defense, trying to keep himself in check. They were slowly but surely chipping away at his mental health.

           They hadn’t starved him but they were not feeding him meals high in much needed carbs. He was losing weight despite doing a workout in his cell. They would wake him up from a dead sleep to drag him out into the courtyard for run, blasting imperial music from the speakers so he wouldn’t fall asleep on his feet. They would run him until sweat was pouring down his back and he was nearing his fiftieth circle. There were bags under his eyes from these interruptions.

            Stooge even woke him up and kept him awake asking the same questions over and over. Nothing important. Just standard questions to determine when he was lying.

            “Your favorite color?”

            “Blue.” _Purple_

            “Favorite meal?”

            “Cordon Blue.” _Steak_

            “Are you lying Adam?”

            “Can’t you tell? And if you can tell, which of my answers are the truth?”

            The bright light he was shoved under was uncomfortable but Kallus didn’t complain. He kept his answers straight and lied continuously. He had deployed these tactics and he knew how to counter them. It helped that in his long career they hadn’t paid attention to him or what he was really like. He hadn’t meant anything to them at all but another body to fill a position. He meant everything to Zeb. He prayed somehow the high profile case hadn’t reached his ears and that he was completing his mission.

            He had no hope of rescue and it was becoming apparent escape was impossible. The access to his cell was randomly generated. The codes given to his guards moments before he was extracted for his late night runs and questions. They never kept him in the same cell but moved him constantly between wings, making it hard to understand just where he was. He wasn’t on a major planet. No he was orbiting one but outside world was devoid of everything but waterfalls and rocks. If he did escape he would need access to a shuttle out of the jail.

            “You’re looking a little tired Adam.” Stooge commented gently easing the hair on his forehead back into place. The action made his skin crawl but he kept his face impassive.

            “Do I? I have no idea why.” Kallus returned snidely.

            “Are you going to behave today?” Stooge asked.

            “Do I have a choice?” Kallus shot back.

            Stooge didn’t answer. He got up and left the room. Kallus’s escort arrived soon after and he readied himself.

            They marched him down steel hallways into the circular dome with its high glass ceiling casting warm, white, light on the people below. People booed his entrance and he jutted his chin up further to piss them off. No one liked an unapologetic asshole. The thin man who was playing the part of his lawyer didn’t even acknowledge his presence as he sat down.  

           “Now that the defendant has come to his senses, we will continue.” The judge said gesturing to the prosecution.

           “My lord we have received word that the defendant’s plea has been recanted. You are entering a not guilty plea correct Mr. LeVeaux?” The prosecution demanded looking outraged.

           “It’s Kallus. We’ve been over this or are you hard of hearing? Maybe the prosecution is going senile. Maybe you should turn my case over to someone younger and start treatments. If you haven’t got your health you really have nothing.” Kallus lectured, dodging the question. If they were going to waste his fucking time he was going to needle them over it. He would comply but it would take them all day to get him to do it.

           “Mr. LeVeaux you will answer the question!” The prosecution was turning a little red.

           “Your honor I have repeatedly told the prosecution how they should address me. This is highly irregular. I am Kallus.” The blond man argued back. “Now can we please have a little civility?”

            The judged slammed his gavel. “I am sick of this argument. The prosecution will call Mr. LeVeaux Kallus. Let the record show the proper form of address. Now can we please get on with it?”

            The prosecution whirled on him with narrowed eyes. Kallus blew her a kiss.

           “Now Kallus, you recently recanted your guilty plea.” The older woman said gritting her teeth.

           “I have been informed I should.” Kallus replied dully.

           “I beg your pardon?” The prosecution stuttered in confusion.

           “Oh come now madam. Surely you’re in on it. I recant and the trial goes on while you prove what a terrorist I am, what a traitor, and what a cautionary tale. We are going to spend months talking about how evil I am. I would like to take this opportunity to remind you that you don’t have to look at me to see evil, you only need to look in the mirror.” Kallus returned coldly.

            The prosecution glared at him. “Will you answer the question properly?”

            “Will you ask me a proper one? See senility is a serious health issue. I can recommend several good doctors.” Kallus shrugged.

            “You will answer the question Kallus!” The judge shouted.

            “She’s making statements not questions. A question is defined by a sentence worded or expressed so as to elicit information. Your honor how can I proper answer something that is not grammatically correct?” Kallus said spreading his hands in helplessness.

            The judge tossed his hands in the air angrily. “The prosecution shall refrain the question to elicit information.”

            “ _Fine._ Kallus did you recant your guilty plea?” The prosecution looked like she needed a stiff drink. Kallus was just warming up. It was stimulating, thrilling even that he could push them so far and they couldn’t kill him for it.

            “I did recant.” Kallus confirmed.

            The prosecution looked relieved.

            “Under severe distress which makes the whole statement inadmissible to this court of law.” Kallus argued.

            The prosecution threw up her hands. “I move for a recess until the defendant can decide what plea they are using!”

           “Granted!” The judge banged his gavel and Kallus was yanked back towards his jail cell laughing as the court room exploded in jeers around him. It was music to his ears, a jolt of defiance that lifted his spirits. The guard had to race him out the doors before people started a riot. He was dragged all the way back to the interrogation room. Stooge was there and he looked cast fallen.

           “I thought you were going to behave Adam.” Stooge said lacing his thin fingers together.

           “I did. I even extended the trial, in a way I’ve helped your cause.” Kallus commented sitting back in his seat.

            Stooge shook his head. “You need to control yourself better. Since you seem unable to submit yourself to authority you will be punished accordingly.”

           Kallus gave a start. “I’ve done everything you asked me. Without question you can’t hurt her.”

          Stooge sighed heavily. “We are fair Adam. You have attended the trial as requested therefore we cannot harm the Lasat girl. But you did not humble yourself before the proceedings and that cannot stand. The good news is we are creative with our punishments.”

         The door opened and two men carrying razors entered. By the time they were done all the hair had been removed from his face and his head. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and turned his head away from it. There were bags under his eyes, his face looked gaunt and now he was bald. It could be worst, he could have lost his life.

         “I hear that Lasats value facial hair as a mark of handsomeness among their kind. I wonder what your rebel husband would think of you now.”

 

         “Ugh I feel uncomfortable.” Zeb complained looking pained. “You look like your twelve years old.”

          Kallus chuckled as he washed the shaving cream off his face. “It’s for the cause my love and I can grow it back once we return.”

          “Grow it on the way back. Why did it have to be you? Why couldn’t they choose someone else?” Zeb grumbled throwing clothes into a sack on the bed. They both had missions, unfortunately not together, that they had to prepare for. Kallus had already packed him bag which sat neatly stacked near the door. He glanced at Zeb moving around in the background in the mirror. As soon as he could Kallus was going to toss out that hideous orange monstrosity they called a comforter.

         “I’m the only one who looks like this guy. Between me and Kanan it was obvious who passed muster. Can you hand me the hair dye?” Kallus requested drying off his hair. Sabine had been explicit in her instructions.

         “It’s by the shower.” Zeb said as he tossed himself down on the bed to lay in a depressed heap as Kallus applied the black hair dye.

        “You won’t even notice it when I get back.” Kallus said letting the dye sit and burn his brain. He wondered how Sabine did this so often, the smell alone was horrible.

        “I notice it now. I feel like a creepy old pervert. Thank you Sato.” Zeb commented with a shudder.

        “Zeb it’s just facial hair and really there are not that many years between us.” Kallus pointed out as he ducked under the spray. The dye ran down in streaks and he made sure to get it all out before turning off the spray. Quickly he dried off and put on his disguise, a black imperial officer outfit. Attaching the color coded rank plate he wondered out of the bathroom to see Zeb stretched out on the bed looking miserable. _It’s just fucking hair for Ashla’s sake_.

        “You look horrible.” Zeb turned his back to him like a disgruntled child. Kallus rolled his eyes.

        “Well thank you, it’s so nice you can be so supportive. Try not to get shot out there.” Kallus snorted getting defensive. Zeb yanked him into the bed, his backpack fell to the ground spilling his clothes all over the floor. Kallus found himself sprawled across his mate.

       “It’s not just the hair. It’s everything, I don’t like you going it alone. I like it even less that I’ll be so far away when the shit hits the fan.” Zeb said wrapping his arms around Kallus, the now black hair man eased across his chest.

        “Out of everyone here I’m the most qualified. I am ex-ISB.” Kallus pointed out laying his head down. He wasn’t opposed to their customary pre-mission cuddle. Post mission will find him naked, fucked, and then cuddled. Post mission it will be all over and the danger will have passed. It faced them now. Looming in the background, making them both anxious. 

        “I know.” Zeb murmured unhappily.

        “It’s barely five days. I will be in and out before you even notice I’m gone.” Kallus supplied with a bright smile.

        “I always notice when you’re gone.” Zeb replied cupping his newly shaved face. Even after all the time they had together the Lasat still surprised his human husband by making grand romantic statements. These were spontaneous moments without rehearsal that simply left Kallus glowing with warmth days after.

        Kallus’s smile turned into a mushy grin as it always did when Zeb was being subtly romantic. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

        “Fuck that shit, your absence means no sex and no cuddles. I hate this mission.” Zeb growled.

         And just like that the romance was over. Kallus laughed and straddled him. “I will make it up to you. Remember the cantina?”

         Zeb’s smile was delicious. “Not a time I’ll likely forget.”

        “When I come back I promise to top that experience.” Kallus crossed his heart with his index finger. Zeb’s eyes dilated as his hands made their way up Kallus’s backside.

        “Promise?” He asked a little breathless.

        “Let’s seal it with a kiss.” Kallus returned all cheese. He leaned down and his lips found fluffy beard hair. Opening his eyes he saw Zeb had turned his head.

        “Babe you still look twelve. Now you look twelve and an imperial.” His Lasat mate grumbled.

         Kallus rolled his eyes. “So close your eyes love.”

        He yanked Zeb’s chin back towards him and slipped his lips across his husbands sealing the vow. It took a moment but Zeb melted and returned the kiss with rising passion making it hard for Kallus to push him back. They didn’t have time but they would have all the time in the world when he came back.

       “Just keep your eyes closed. That way you’ll remember me the way I should be.” Kallus teased as he jumped off the larger man and was out the door before Zeb could stop him. He didn’t want his last words to really sink in until he was gone. They were depressingly true. His mission was dangerous and he didn’t want Zeb to remember him this way. He wanted him to reminisce fondly of who he truly was should the worst happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus has a relative visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am running out of story to post. 
> 
> Need to finish it up. :D Thanks for comments and kudos. They're like coffee, addicting and well loved.

            Another month passed. Kallus was still woken during the night, they were tiring him out mind and body. He lost a lot of muscle mass but he worked to keep the rest. His mental health was starting to buckle under the endless assault. It was hard to remember a time when he wasn’t forced to endure countless new channels painting him as the worst person alive. His existence had turned joyless. The defiance and stiff upper lip was wavering. He longed to return to his friends and the rebellion but there was still no opening in the tight control of his environment. More than that he was dying to rest in the safety of his husbands strong arms, to sink into the warmth of home and feel the love that was becoming memory. He would always be stupidly in love with Zeb but he was starved to actively taste it again. Memories were all well and good but he was slipping into the cold grasp of depression.  

             As he stood in the chilly afternoon air he had a moment to grab a pass from a guard when they were walking in the open courtyard but he didn’t even twitch towards it. They wanted him to grab it. They wanted him to take it so they would have an excuse to beat him or shoot him. Stooge was getting tired as well with the passing of the weeks. He was still sharp, still silently evil but his patience was wearing thin with Kallus’s unwillingness to cooperate. The trial had moved at a snail’s pace. Kallus would swing wildly one direction to another and more than once he was tossed out of the court to cool his heels in his jail cell. It was the only moments he enjoyed.  

           With one last look at the pass, he let the moment of escape slide by and guard brought him to the interrogation room for another Stooge session. These days the man was enjoying them just as much as he was.

          The doors opened and a white haired woman walked in wearing an expensive red, silk, robe with a black sash. She wore rubies in her hair and a matching necklace with a value that could feed the rebels well until the end of the war.

         “Granny, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Kallus sniffed, slightly surprised to see her. His family had an open invitation to visit him as Stooge was fond of saying. Until today none of them had bothered.

         “Well at least you haven’t lost your manners.” Grandmother Lucille LeVeaux commented drily.

         “I take it mother and father are well.” Kallus said as his relation took out a tobacco pipe and put a match to it.

         “Your idiot mother is busy fainting all over Coruscant high society for pity parties and my delightful son tells people he has no idea who you are. So yes, they are loving all the attention they garner from your unfortunate position. You should see the two of them together in public, it’s a race to see who can lap up the most condolences.” Grandmother Lucille laughed taking a drag of her pipe and handing it to Kallus. The rich aroma of high grade tobacco filled the room. Kallus barely smoked tobacco, Zeb’s nose would twitch for days, but he enjoyed it now. It brought back the memories of gentler times.

        “Why are you here granny?” Kallus asked exhaling the smoke.

        “To visit and see how you are. The news channels do not do you justice. You look like bantha shit warmed over Adam.” Granny replied bluntly.

        “It almost sounds like you care.” Kallus told her handing the pipe back.

        “I do. Out of the three of you, you were the one most likely to not fuck up my legacy. Then you chucked your career out the air lock and became a rebel. On top of that brilliant idea you _married_ an alien! What the hell were you thinking?” Granny scolded with a flat look.

        “That it was the right thing to do. The rebellion stands for something good in this universe. You remember all those people, those ‘aliens’, you traded with over the years. They are dead now because of the empire you serve.” Kallus said as the old woman puffed away on her piper angrily.

         She sighed heavily and used her free hand to massage her forehead. “I know. It is the price of business my dear. I don’t like it but I live with it.”

         “I choose not to.” Kallus replied softly.

         Granny sat back in her chair. For once the iron lady looked worn and drawn. “I remember when you were a little shit visiting me for weekends. One day you wouldn’t go down for a nap. I threatened to have you spanked for it. You turned around, walked up to my priceless vase that was once owned by Padme Amidala, and pushed it off its pedestal. Not only did my threats do nothing, you punished ME for them.”

         Kallus smiled fondly at the memory. “That vase was gaudy and you know it.”

         “Adam you are not two years old anymore and this is not a game.” Granny exhaled loudly. “You may be winning the battles but they will win the war.”

          Kallus eyed the floor as if it was immensely interesting. “I know. I’m not afraid of death.”

         “Not yet.” Granny shot back and put out the pipe. She adjusted her robes. “I know these people. You have been here three months. You have lost a lot of weight, you look exhausted and no matter how much you put on a show I know you. They will win my dear it is only a question of when.”

          Kallus nodded his head. She was a horrible, sarcastic, some would even say bitch but yet here she was giving him wise counsel despite the hits to her stock portfolio. Out of everyone she was the one who had cared enough to come. His grandmother’s cold hands gripped his own and she slipped a small glass vial between them.

          “When you’ve had enough of the war. When it is time, drink this. It’s odorless, painless, and fast acting.” Granny told him clasping his hands tightly.

          “I won’t need it.” Kallus said firmly but he kept it.

          “I sincerely hope not but we are realists my dear. Is there anything you want done with your remains?” Granny took out a datapad to type instructions. “Your parents will want a large, flashy, funeral and then a long graveyard goodbye so they can get the most out of this. We can give them a stuffed doll to play with while I take care of your actual wishes.”

           Kallus grinned before his smile fell. “Give me back to him.”

           He didn’t need to spell it out but his grandmother said it anyway. “Garazeb Orrelios. The purple, furry, Lasat you foolishly married on the sly.”

            Kallus gave a start at how informed the old woman was.

            “Oh come now, I have been in business for years and need my own sources of information. Besides the two of you are hardly discreet. I’ve never seen such shameful public displays of groping before.” Granny chuckled bringing levity to an otherwise depressing conversation.

            Kallus groaned and put a hand over his bright red face. “Which one was it? Empire Day on Lothal or the security tape from Tarkin’s office?”

            Granny chuckled. “Those were tame compared to what my spies found. That’s why I like you Adam. You take after me and my general shamelessness.” They shared a smile before Granny nodded her head getting to her feet. “Very well, I will try to return you to your husband. I don’t know if it will be successful but I will promise to try.”

             It was more than he could hope for. With a kiss to his cheek his grandmother waltzed out the door. The vial was heavy in his pocket all the way back to his cell. He knew Stooge let him keep it. Maybe the old woman had bribed him or maybe he was just sick of Kallus’s face. What ever the reason Kallus now had a surefire escape method. One that oddly comforted him should the rest fall apart.

 

             Zeb wasn’t prone to bitching about what he couldn’t change but he was ticked off. He swung broadly at Kanan and the Jedi ducked expertly despite not possessing his sight anymore.

            “Something on your mind Zeb? I don’t need to see to know somethings bothering you.” Kanan told him making an elegant strike at his left. It connect with his shoulder softly and Zeb nearly pitched a fit. Nothing was going his way.

            “Is this about the chastity vow? Zeb it’s only a week.” Ezra called from the side. He was sitting on bench below the sparring sticks in the closed brick courtyard. The sun shone down through the open roof. They were on Lira San, taking a brief respite from the war. Chava had surprised them all with an invitation and seeing that they needed the morale boost everyone had finished their missions and meant up on the Lasat home world. Zeb hadn’t seen Kallus in two weeks. He was looking forward to reacquainting himself with his husband’s body.  

            “Why did I agree to something so fucking stupid.” Zeb growled launching into a serious of complicated attacks. All of which Kanan deflected beautifully.

            “Because Chava is throwing you a lavish wedding ceremony and Kallus turned his puppy eyes on.” Ezra explained as he bit into a green fruit. “It’s just a week. Not even a week, we’ve been here three days.”

            There was the source of his irritation. At first he thought it was stupid. It wasn’t a Lasan tradition it was a Lira San tradition. The intended couple both promised to be chaste before the ceremony despite being intimate before. To show their devotion or some shit, Zeb had tuned out in horror at that point until prompted for a response. Zeb had took one look at Kallus and saw how much his mate wanted this ‘wedding ceremony’ and agreed. He knew if it was in his power he would give anything to Kallus. Although as the meal carried on he secretly listed his arsenal of tricks to bypass the ‘chastity vow’ and get some action from his beloved muttonchops wearing husband. It was almost comical how his face fell when Gron, of all people, listed the other activities included in the fucking vow. 

          No blowjobs, no eating out, no fingering, and no rub and tug. He had sat at a dinner table with all his friends as Gron lined out everything. Karabast THAT had been awkward as hell. Sabine swore after that Ezra secretly took notes.

         Kallus for his part, had hid behind his hands with a pained groan. They both knew the two of them had pretty much done everything listed, maybe even a few that weren’t. Worse yet all the action Zeb could get was tight lipped, closed mouth, kisses. How was he supposed to heat Kallus up with no open mouthed kisses to entice him to the sexy dark side? He could always seduce his mate for a good old romp in bed with a little slip of tongue. His stoic husband wasn’t easy to loosen up but once he was there it was guaranteed someone was getting dick.

        “You’ve been with him four years Zeb. Surely a week isn’t hard to abstain from?” Ezra called over discarding the pit of the fruit in a clay trash bin.

         Zeb ducked a swipe to his head and in a flourish pushed Kanan backwards, gaining ground. “I haven’t seen him in weeks kiddo. One day, when you’re older and found someone special I’m going to kidnap them for a three week mission. THEN you’ll see what I’m talking about.”

          Ezra rolled his eyes dramatically and picked up a sparring stick. He tapped Kanan’s shoulder and they switched. The young Jedi launched into a straight forward attack.

          “Ezra’s right Zeb, you only have a few days left.” Kanan pointed out with his infuriating calm voice.

          “So you and Hera are taking the chastity vow as well.” Zeb sneered.

          “We’re not getting married.” Kanan pointed out. “And don’t think you can talk Hera into it. We’ve already had that conversation.”

          “Why is everyone against me!” Zeb shouted before flicking his wrist and sending Ezra’s sparring stick in the other direction. Chopper rolled up the slope and into the grey brick opening with a loud announcement whistle. 

          “Well this has been fun but we have to clear out.” Kanan announced. Ezra shot him a confused look and handed out the wash cloths to clean their sparring equipment.

          Chopper let out a series of noises.

          Ezra laughed. “You’re not allowed in the sparring ring with Kal?”

          “Not my fault. We both love a good fight.” Zeb shot back ears flicked back in annoyance. In hindsight he knew what would happen yesterday. To no surprise his last sparring session with his brown eyed handsome mate had ended with Kallus on his back and Zeb looming over him for a victory fuck. If Gron hadn’t pried him off and Ezra quickly ushered Kallus away somewhere the Lasat couldn’t find him, he would had ended the infuriating chastity vow. Sex was still his favorite activity and sex with Kallus was still the absolutely worth anything.

           He loved the physical intimacy, that the human had mapped all his hot spots and exploited them to their fullest potential. His mate set him on fire and kept him coming back for more. Having anyone stand in the way of that surely landed them on Zeb’s shit list. At first it had been a lark now it wasn’t funny and a horny Lasat was a crafty Lasat.

          The first night, despite his empty promises, he had scaled the wall to Kallus’s room. Kanan leaned over at the last possible second and yanked him over to escort him out. The second night Zeb had waited for Kallus in his room to return from shopping with the girls only to have Ezra arrive with him and kick him out.

          Ezra and Kanan had turned his unfortunate situation in a Jedi training exercise. Abusing their Force powers to locate and neutralize any encounters between the two intended. Those fucking traitors. These botched encounters lead to gentle teasing and amusement of their friends at meal times. Kallus would be sullen and Zeb would be pissed.

         “Get cleaned up Zeb, we need to make your fitting appointment for your outfit.” Kanan instructed as Ezra took his arm.  

        “You mean his dress.” Ezra giggled.

        “It’s a ceremonial robe you little shit.” Zeb snarled without malice. They parted ways at the slope leading down into Chava’s estate and the Lasat stomped towards the bathing pools in a huff of indignation. It was so funny until it happened to them. He grabbed a towel and stripped off his jumpsuit making a beeline for the cool shallow pools in the sun. With a heavy sigh he pushed the enormous wooden door open and walked through the tall rounded rock entrance. Standing in the entrance he chanced upon a familiar naked figure.

         Kallus’s back was to him giving him a glorious profile with the water lapping at his edge of his ass. It was considered normal for males to bath with each other openly. It was however frowned upon to initiate an intimate encounter in the pools. Zeb looked around and discreetly locked the door hoping for at least a little privacy. Grand seduction was out, this would have to be quick and dirty. A little thrill went down his back. He could do that, by Ashla he was so wound up the barest brush of skin and skin would set him over.

         Stealthily he entered the water, making sure to move slowly over the blue tile bottom, stalking his husband who seemed to be far away. Just a few more feet, his hands subtly twitched to feel skin. Kallus heaved a sigh and Zeb stilled waiting to see if he would move but he only reached down and ran water over his shoulders. Zeb watched the droplets ease down his back and fall into the pool with a hunger he was horribly familiar with. He licked his lips coming up behind the golden man and struck. Swiftly he flushed his body to Kallus’s back and pinned his hips with his hands.

         “What the hell-” Kallus panicked and sent an elbow at his face. Zeb caught it.

         “Hello sexy.” He whispered bending down to kiss the rounded tip of Kallus’s right ear. Kallus groaned.

         “What are you doing here?” He hissed trying to get away. Zeb didn’t give him an inch. He put a hand on Kallus’s erection and another on his hip pinning him back against his own firm flesh. The golden man gave a gasp and a shiver. This would be easier than Zeb thought.

         “Come on babe, we don’t have long.” Zeb kissed his way up those broad shoulders to the neck. Heating up before he flexed his hand.

          Kallus surprised him by pushing out of his embrace and scrambling a few feet away. “We made a vow.”

         Zeb wanted to yank his beard out in frustration. “Fuck the vow Kal.”

         Kallus tossed his hands in the air before putting a hand on his hip and the other pinched the bridge of his nose.

         “Ok let me make things perfectly clear.” Kallus said keeping two feet of distance as Zeb resumed stalking him along the wide, circular boarded of the pool. “I want us to do this right.”

         Zeb grinned roguishly. “So do I, now come over here and let me prove it.”

         Kallus glared. “Not sex, the ceremony.”

         Zeb crossed his arms and stilled in the water, sinking down to his shoulders. “Why is this so important to you?”

        “Because we fucked it up the first time!” Kallus shouted in frustration. Zeb tilted his head in confusion.

        “It worked out in the end.” Zeb pointed out. Kallus wanted to talk and like a good mate the Lasat would listen. No matter how rowdy he was.

        “By sheer happenstance! You mean more to me than a rushed, accidental mating. This marriage deserves a proper due and I intend to do things right this time. Garazeb please understand where I am coming from.” Kallus pleaded, his face naked with unease.

       “There was nothing wrong with the first go around.” Zeb argued a little insulted. Yeah it had been a cluster fuck but that was four fucking years ago. Reflecting back on it he could see why Kallus was hell bent on this. But the hardness in his dick reminded him he was dying to get off.

       “Unless you count the uncertainty, the fake cheating, the opposite sides of the conflict, the lonely nights, and the incredible odds. Yes it all worked out, thank Ashla, but now I can give you a marriage ceremony that proves how much I love you. And when you’re not out to destroy my carefully crafted plans I do love you, a lot in fact.” Kallus finished with a tender look.

        Zeb hated when Kallus reminded him of that during an argument. He couldn’t fight, bargain or threaten his way out of how much he was loved. There was no mistake, he did love Kallus just as much.  Even when the man was attached to insane notions of chastity. With heavy sigh he conceded defeat and faced the fact he wasn’t getting off anytime soon with a semblance dignity.

        Letting out a pained groan he sighed and leaned back against the rock. “All right if it means that much to you. I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

        Kallus brightened, it should have irritated the Lasat but he took it at face value. “Thank you love.”

        Zeb grinned evilly. “Don’t thank me. I’m pounding you into the nearest load bearing surface the first chance I get after we’re married.”

        Kallus shifted and looked down. It wasn’t a worried shift, no this was a ‘I want that too’ shuffle. Kallus had gifted him that subtle que a total of three times and all three ended in orgasms aplenty. Zeb took one look at Kallus, naked, wet and turned on before he ducked his head under the water. He indulged in letting out a loud frustrated scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus isn't at the table anymore.

           “Can we please move forward with the charges of sexual depravity?” The prosecution had taken a total of four months and three weeks to move onto the last of his charges. Oh what a merry chase he gave. Every point of contention, every loop hole, every little petty legal trick, Kallus had them all. His lawyer hadn’t said a peep, he only scribbled notes and because he was particularly useless Kallus had done the arguing for him. If the judge thought this was weird he did not point it out and the prosecution was delighted that Kallus was representing himself. Little did she know that it would have been better if his legal representation had told him to shut up, because Kallus was a fight she was unprepared for. Slowly but surely she was going to win but Kallus would turn her into a raging alcoholic from the sheer frustration before she did.

            He was shaved daily, to keep his morale down. He was still woken up at odd hours for the customary running and questions. Dark circles and heavy bags lined the skin under his eyes, his face was only a passing resemblance to the once healthy complexion he had known. He had lost more weight. He suspected that they were sedating his food. His wrists felt bound in invisible heavy steel and his shoulders heavy from carrying the world. That was just his physical changes, the mental one carried the most damage.

            After the months sent in captivity his self-esteem was gone, his self-worth completely evaporated. He might put on a show in the court room but it was an empty one. He was depressed most days, aching to return to home. The bright semblance of his life was fading into time the longer he remained in the clutches of the empire. Most days he looked forward to the daily fight in the court room and hated it when he pushed them too far. They would toss him out for the rest of the day. He’d go back into his silent, boring cell as punishment. In a week they would start up again.

            Four months and three weeks hadn’t seen him defeated. He had successfully argued down his ‘terrorist’ acts as mere misdemeanors by the sheer lack of evidence and hearsay alone. Being a traitor was not something he could deny. There was a lot of evidence, right down to his toasting Garazeb before blowing up the ship yard. Hard evidence was not his friend. He was looking at a life sentence which he had laughed at. He was going to die why bother with the verdict. He shot down the insanity plea regardless how it would boost sympathy and take the death penalty off the table. He refused to spend his remaining time in an insane asylum.

            Now they had finally gotten to the juicy, scandalous, part. His marriage. Although the crowd turned their noses up at the thought they leaned in, waiting for just a hint of his private life. They had deconstructed his sterling career to that of a pompous, glorified, slacker. They had ripped into him as a dangerous, vindictive, felon. Now they moved on to new territory, sexual depravity. He gathered it must be such a relief to talk about something new.

            Kallus let his head drop backwards with a loud theatrical groan. “I told you my husband is a Lasat. A sentient being with thoughts and feelings. Something I’m sure must confuse a cold bitch like you.”

            “Your honor I protest the use of bitch.” The prosecution argued. She looked as tired as Kallus felt. Every win in his direction brought more pressure on her shoulders. Kallus didn’t pity her, she wasn’t cooling her heels in a jail cell.

            “Kallus you will refrain from profanity.” The judge said, but he didn’t strike it from the record.

            “Fine.” Kallus agreed running his hand down his face.

            “As you can see by this picture-”

            Kallus tuned out the rest of the statement. On screen was a picture of his wedding day a year ago. He let out a shuddering breath. It wasn’t the shock of seeing Zeb’s loving face that made his jaw drop. The picture was clearly taken on Lira San. Kallus felt the ground yanked out from under his feet. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see Stooge sitting in the crowd with a slight smile on his face.

            _Karabast,_ they had known about Lira San before. Kallus had been to the star cluster trying to break through when he was in the empire. They had never seen physical proof that it existed. In the background of the photo were Lasats, only a few but just enough to provide hard, physical evidence. Cold hands grasped his chest and squeezed tightly.

            “Do you have anything to say Kallus?” The prosecution looked smug. Around the room people smirked behind harsh whispers. The bald man didn’t fucking care about them or what insults they slung at him. He was angry for another reason. The proof of free Lasat’s was one thing but he recognized that picture. Even in the thick haze of exhaustion and drugs. He knew that photo intimately.

            “I-where did you get that?” Kallus asked taking in the details. He remembered it. He had posed with Zeb in their matching Lasat wedding finery for Hera to snap it against the setting sun. It would hang above their bed. Hera had a copy, Chava had a copy and probably the four hundred guests had copies but none of them were imp spies.

            “Mira Dillinger provided us with this clear evidence.” The prosecution answered looking disappointed that her cutting words hadn’t provoked a reaction in him. He was going to fucking kill Mira. Not because she was the cause of all his suffering but she had foolishly confirmed what the empire suspected. That the Lasat nation was thriving somewhere else. He had to distract them. Get them talking about the real issue. Him.

            “Evidence of what? That I’m married. That I look spectacular in white and gold. Or are you jealous I’ve snagged myself such a handsome husband.” Kallus flaunted his love. He wore it gorgeously. That night, long ago when Zeb had broken into his jail cell to complete his mating ritual, he had written his wedding vows on Kallus’s skin with every touch and kiss. Kallus carried them everywhere he went. When they were together, every time, it was a vow renewal. For a terrible moment he had forgotten that. Zeb’s love wasn’t a memory, it was just as alive as he was. 

            “Evidence that you have engaged in acts of sexual depravity- why are you smiling?” The prosecution demanded at Kallus’s soft smile.

            “It’s just I almost forgot something. You reminded me.” Kallus responding dropping his normal venom towards her.

            “Whatever, I ask that the full penalty will be taken into consideration. On the charges of sexual depravity how do you plead?” The prosecution asked gearing up for a fight.

            Kallus felt a calmness come over him. “For being absolutely in love with that man. I plead guilty as fuck.”

            The judge threw his hands up. “Kallus you will be removed from this court of law if you continue to swear.”

            “It’s true. I’m so guilty, terribly, unapologetically _guilty_. I have no defense, I never did against him.” Kallus smiled, it felt strange that it came naturally after so long. “You like to pretend that it’s wrong. That I’m wrong but it’s not. I’m not. So go ahead call me what you will, condemn me for what I am. Truthfully if you had half of what we do, you would be lucky.”

            There was a stunned silence before the court room exploded in chaos. He weathered the storm, not feeling the stinging barbs or harsh criticisms. He focused on all the details of the picture and felt the memories create a shield against the darkness rising up around him.

            He could feel the white fine sand. Hear the crystal clear waters lap the shoreline gently. Smell the white flowers decorating the gazebo. He could taste Zeb’s kiss and feel the heat from his hand. He could remember the smiling faces around him.

            While the people around him graced him with nothing but anger he remembered the four hundred Lasats that had applauded his wedding and his marriage.

            “If this court cannot control its self we will have a recess.” The judge thundered around the shouts for his death and the jeers. When the people refused to stop shouting the judge gestured to the guards to move Kallus. He was yanked to his feet and pushed out of the court.

            “You’re going to die fucking pervert!”

            “Alien fucker! You’ll get yours sick shit!”

            “How dare you! For SHAME!”

            Kallus turned his head away from it. Instead of returning him to his cell he found himself in the courtyard. A row of Stormtroopers stood in a line with blaster rifles. For a moment he panicked, wondering if he went too far, if this was the end.  

            The moment he saw the Lasats lined up against the back of the steel fence he almost wished they had shot him dead. He bulked, digging his heels in, struggling to get away. Stooge wrapped a noose around his neck and yanked him down onto his knees.

            “Have you been holding out on me Adam?” Stooge asked adding a slap to his face. Pain bloomed across his cheek.

            “You have everything I own. What the hell could I hide from you?” Kallus spat back.

            A punch to his gut sent him sprawling across the pavement, his stomach aching from the blow. Stooge pulled the noose tighter around his neck and Kallus choked before he loosened his crushing grip.

            “I had to hear about Lira San through another source. You could have provided the coordinates. You could have saved yourself punishment. Now I’m not an unreasonable man. Tell me the location of Lira San and I will spare these people.” Stooge calmly stated.

            Kallus turned his eyes on them before shutting them out. Even with his eyes shut he could hear them quietly crying and pleading. He could lie but the punishment wasn’t his own. They would return empty handed and the vengeance they would dole out was certainly worse than this. He couldn’t think through the haze of drugs, his head was swimming again.

            “Adam I will not ask again.” Stooge yanked the noose tight constricting his airway. He couldn’t breath and he thrashed clawing at his throat. The noose loosened and Kallus heaved in air with an awful noise. It was incredibly hard to focus on anything other than the danger he faced. Stooge was angry but if he was angry enough he would lose perspective. 

            “Please. Don’t do this, you don’t have to do this. They’re innocent people.” Kallus pleaded as his mind cleared out the panic, the sheer desperation of his predicament, and focused on the line of Stormtroopers. He was well within reach of the blaster hanging off Stooge’s belt. The beginnings of a last ditch plan formed inside the fog clouding his brain.

            “But I’m not doing anything Adam. If they die, their blood will be on your hands and you’ll have no one to blame but yourself.” Stooge replied running his fifthly left hand over Kallus’s shaved head. Something inside Kallus snapped.

            “My name is Kallus.”

            Kallus lunged and grabbed the blaster. He rolled away from Stooge lunging for his noose. Jumping to his feet he fired a shot, going wide over Stooge’s shoulder. It hit a Stormtrooper and the rest turned to return fire. Their Lasat hostages crashed into them. Chaos erupted around them, as shots fired, people screamed in panic and Kallus ducked Stooge’s punch to his face. The man snatched his noose and pulled tight. He ignored the tight rope around his neck and shoved his knee into the man’s stomach. The elderly man doubled over and Kallus raised his foot and kicked his head sending him sprawling down onto the pavement. Kallus took aim but froze. Everyone froze as the sound of heavy breathing filled the air.

            _Oh no, no, no._

            “This has been entertaining but futile.” Darth Vadar himself walked by Kallus’s right side and the blaster in his hand flew out of his hands. He was held immobile by invisible hands made of steel as the imperials around the yard got to their feet fearfully. “You will not die so easily Kallus. We still have to render our verdict for all the worlds to see. As for your Lasat friends.”

            The remaining survivors were hoisted off the ground by invisible strings by their throats. They hung in air clawing at something they could see and kicking their legs.

            “Please, if there is any humanity left in you don’t hurt them.” Kallus pleaded eyes filling with frustrated tears for there was no defense against Lord Vadar.

            The black helmet turned around to stare at him and Darth Vadar flexed his up raised hand.

            “NO!”

            The Lasats spoke no words as their necks snapped in tandem and what was left of Kallus’s defiance died with them. The bodies dropped with a sickening thud as his eyes spilled over. He let out an anguished sob for the dead.

            “But-but my lord-” Stooge protested foolishly.

            “He will never give up the location of Lira San. We trained him too well. You have wasted our time and our patience agent. The rebels have not come for him and all that remains is our example. Let it be known no one escapes the empire’s wrath. Try not to make a mess out of it.” Darth Vadar commented before walking out. The moment he passed through the door the invisible hands around Kallus’s body let go and he toppled to the ground. For the second time of his life he found himself surrounded by the dead for company and that terrible blackness rose up to swallow him whole.

            “Look at all these people. What do you suppose your ‘husband’ will think when he finds out you killed them? Whatever will you say to him?” Stooge walked up to his face and raised his heel. Kallus felt the sting of pain before he blacked out.

 

             Kallus dreamed that night of home.

             He was busy in the kitchen making eggs and bacon. “Here take this out to the table.”

             Zeb took the plate of steaming pancakes and left. Kallus finished up quickly and carried the rest out of the kitchen towards the balcony. It was early morning, the sun had risen but it was still dark out. The warm breeze wasn’t uncomfortable yet and the oppressing humidity of Atollon hadn’t risen. They managed to move an oval, plastic, white table onto the open, small, space. A pot of caf was sitting there with six place settings. Yellow flowers at the center. The large amounts of food scattered across the table. The door opened.

            “Hey love birds! You decent?” Ezra called from the living room.

            “Breakfast is ready, come on in.” Kallus shouted back putting the bacon down. The young Jedi wondered in and sat down on the ground, folding his legs under him. The two hosts followed his lead taking seats on the whicker floor mat. Their backs to the barren landscape. Zeb poured a large amount of coffee into Kallus’s mug while he maneuvered the bacon away from his husband. 

            “So did you do it yet?” Zeb teased Ezra reaching for a crispy piece of bacon. Kallus slapped his hand gently.

            “Not answering that.” Ezra retorted firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

            “That bad? Don’t worry everything takes practice.” Zeb returned with a terrible grin.

            “What takes practice?” Kanan asked as Hera led him around the table to sit across from Zeb and next to Ezra. The Lasat piled food onto a plate and set it down for him. Hera leaned over and greeted Kallus with an air kiss which he returned.

            “Sex, Ezra’s not that good yet.” Zeb said causally. Ezra glared. Hera cocked an eyebrow at Kallus as he shrugged. He had no idea who Ezra was seeing either.

            “It’s way too early for this. How did the mission to Tatoonie go?” Ezra said getting the heat off him and his love life.

            “Nice try Ezra. The mission is less interesting then your exploits.” Sabine commented as she plopped herself down on the floor next to Kallus. She took the eggs from Kallus with a polite nod of thank you before passing the plate to Hera. Ezra grabbed the pancakes and switched them for the bacon with Kallus.

            “Come on guys there’s nothing to tell.” Ezra commented stuffing his face. Kallus chuckled. They had been doing this for weeks. One morning a week when no one was off running missions. It was just a time for them to unwind and leave the war alone for a few hours. He enjoyed the jokes, the gossip, and the comradery. Especially if they were focused off him and on to someone else.

            “That bad huh, don’t worry you’ll get better with practice.” Sabine said making Zeb exploded in laughter. Kallus slapped his shoulder to get him to stop laughing and pass the pancakes to Sabine.

             Kanan put a hand on Ezra’s shoulder as the young Jedi went red. “Alright enough. Surely we have something else to discuss.”

            “Please dear gods let’s talk about something else.” Ezra muttered looking heavenward for divine intervention.

            “The Ghost is going in for an overhaul.” Hera said as she sipped caf. Everyone groaned, that meant they would be splitting off to join other teams until the overhaul was completed. They could mesh will with others but sometimes they didn’t always get along with the rookies and armatures. It was a relief when everyone was back together, even when they were driving each other crazy.

           “Right, well fuck that. I’m taking Kal to Lira San.” Zeb said finally getting his paws on the bacon.

           “Really? But I thought we were flying off with Wedges new recruits to Lothal.” Kallus replied.

           “Nah, Wedge will take care of it. I say we take a vacation, Chava’s been bothering us to go back. We haven’t seen the place since the wedding.” Zeb explained between mouthfuls.

           “You mean they finally got everything cleaned up.” Sabine smiled evilly.

           “Not our fault, we told Chava to invite her closest friends. Turned out she had four hundred of them.” Zeb shrugged as Kallus shot him a fond smile. The party had thoroughly wrecked the beach and the city weeks after it was done. Kallus tried to help out but they shipped out a week later and most of the decorations still hadn’t been removed.

           “That might be a good idea. We will be going a very important mission soon. Take the time that you can. Hera and I are visiting Ryloth, Chop is staying on base. Ezra and Sabine you can come with us if you want.” Kanan offered.

           “Thanks but no thanks, Ezra won’t be going either. He needs to get his practice in.” Sabine teased.

           “It’s not that bad!” The young Jedi protested.

           “Tell that to-”

           “Zip it Sabine.”

           “Make me.”

           “Why can’t we ever have a normal morning?”

           “Can someone pour me a cup of caf? Still blind here.”

           “Use the Force.”

           “It’s not a party trick.”

           “Says the man who bet three pilots he could use the Force to knock a TIE fighter out of the sky into a walker.”

           “That’s different.”

           “How is that different from using it to pour your own damn coffee?”

           “I think we’re all forgetting the important issue here. Ezra’s a cold fish in bed.”

           “Oh for fucks sake I am not!”

           Kallus joined in the raucous laughter. He laughed until tears were forming in his eyes. Zeb was wiping his own away with the back of his hand. Chop rolled up with a beep to ask what was going on, which only set them off again. Ezra even joined in unable to help himself. Kallus didn’t care if they made a royal mess of his apartment. He didn’t care about the cleanup afterwards. He didn’t care if they teased, it was always good natured. At that moment in time, surrounded by loved ones, he was happy. With the war some day not everyone would be at the table.

           As luck would have it, it would be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed Vadar showing up in Rebels, but he is the trump card. Which is why I was glad that Rebels didn't devolve into Vadar and friends. 
> 
> He showed up, did his job and left. 
> 
> I truly believe that Kallus would have been shot and killed if Vadar hadn't been on base (for reasons unspecified) and I will never use him again. This is below his pay grade and he is hard to write. 
> 
> Only a few chapters left people. Hold on to your seats!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the empire to render a verdict.

            They were coming soon. Kallus had spent the night awake. Running the vial between his fingers, deciding to either bite the bullet or not. On one hand it would be a kind death but the warrior in him balked at such foolish nonsense. Over and over the vial, and its sweet release, rolled from one palm to another. He had never spent the night awake worrying over it. There was so much he had yet to atone for, things he couldn’t even speak of. It was a miracle Zeb knew everything and still wanted him.

            The door leading to the cell block opened and he slipped the vial into his shirt pocket. Once they delivered his verdict he could take it. It would sit there in his pocket, easily in reach and then it would be over. He didn’t feel the tears at the back of his eyes.

            The troopers marched in to grab him to his feet. He didn’t resist, didn’t hurl abuse at them. He was calm, tired and there was no point in holding his head up. Not after the week he’s been through. The darkness was an old, terrifying friend. It sapped him of his strength and left him bereft. He was finally complacent and they finally managed to break him.

            They marched him into the court room, filled pass capacity to see his verdict. This was the moment they were all waiting for. Nearly five months of work had finally resulted in a verdict, no doubt it would be applauded. The prosecution looked just as exhausted as he did but she had an aura of smug satisfaction. There would be no closing statements. There would be no protestations from Kallus. His last battle had been fought and the war was over. They had won.  

            “Before we render our verdict is there something the defendant would like to say?” The old judge, in his black robes of office, asked.

            Kallus wanted to be defiant to the end, spit in their faces and dance on their graves but all he could muster was a slow shake of his head side to side.

           The prosecution snorted. “It’s a fine red letter day.”

           “You will conduct yourself with honor Patricia.” The judge scorned.

           The prosecution rolled her eyes but refrained from speaking.

           “As you have nothing to say Kallus it is time to render our judgement.” The judge’s voice rose over the assembly. “Of the charge regarding active terrorism, we find the defendant not guilty.”

          The crowd booed and protested but the judge forced their silence.

         “The prosecution was unable to provide evidence and therefore we will reduce sentence to misdemeanors. You are hereby sentenced a fine of fifty five thousand credits.” The judge continued as people applauded. Kallus didn’t care, you can’t get blood from a stone and you can’t get credits from a dead body.

         “On the charges of sexual depravity we find you guilty. Your marriage and any mention of said marriage will be struck from the records. It will be as it should be, as if it never existed in the first place.” The judge announced to booming applause. It swelled over the crowd and echoed around the chamber.

         Kallus could only pity them for their hatred. He found his heart was beating wildly against his rib cage. He was starting to sweat. His head was swimming. He looked at his hands, they were trembling. All these symptoms were in direct contradiction to his mental exhaustion. What was happening to him?

        “Due to the overwhelming evidence we have no choice, on the charges of traitorous acts against the empire we find you guilty. The penalty for these actions is a life sentence. But considering the nature of your cruelty we rule in favor of the death penalty. Your sentence will take place immediately. May the gods look kindly on your soul.” The judge said looking down at the ground.

        The crowd jumped to their feet in celebration.

        Kallus stood in the middle of the storm, hand at the ready, watching the scene unfold around him. He jumped when a hand clapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Stooge smiling brightly in a grandfatherly way.

       “I will miss you Adam. However all good things tend to end and yours will be one I never forget.” Stooge whispered in the roar of celebration.

        Kallus didn’t hesitate as he grabbed the vial, took Stooge by the throat and slammed him into the hard wood surface of his desk. The man gasped as Kallus popped the topper and poured the vial’s liquid death down his throat. People panicked as the man began to thrash and scream turning a lovely shade of purple.

       As it turned out his grandmother was still a vengeful bitch for Stooge was indeed suffering.

      Kallus held him down and watched with a dark expression as Stooge choked on his own blood. The shaved man gently reminded him. “I said one day I’d watch you bleed. Trust me your end will not be one I forget either.”

      The last thing the man known has Stooge heard was Kallus’s rich throat vibrating with a chilling laugh as two Stormtroopers rushed to tackle him. He rolled over the desk alluding them. He couldn’t elude them forever but he just wasn’t in the mood to die yet.

      As it turned out Kallus wouldn’t be dying at all.

      There was a loud bang as the glass ceiling exploded. Kallus threw himself under the table as the ground shook and people screamed fleeing out the exits for safe harbor as Stormtroopers flooded the area. More blasts rocked the court house, a wooden wall was blown apart and Kallus curled into a ball as the debris flew dangerously across the ground. The Stormtroopers were knocked off their feet. The prosecution landed beside him, a wooden plank sticking out of the right side of her head covered in blood.

       The roar of a speeder filled the air as the dust cleared.

       “Come my friend, we must flee!” Hondo fucking Ohnaka himself was throwing a rope over from the hovering speeder. Kallus didn’t ask questions, he grabbed it and they lifted off towards the broken glass dome. Blaster fire swirled around him, screams and shouts echoed as he struggled to lift himself up the rope. He was so tired, his muscles ached from the strain after so long of being unused. The rope knifed the tender flesh of his hands but he kept clinging. Finally he made it to the cockpit and Ezra pulled him over.

       “What the hell are you doing here!” Kallus shouted as he took cover. The chamber was narrow at the top. TIE fighters were already waiting for them outside. Pheonix squad ran smack into them breaking their tight formation into smaller dog fights. The pale looking teenager tossed him his weapon and he snatched it up, marveling in the familiar feel of Lasat steel. His hands were bloody, his neck rope burned, he was a pal shadow of the man he once was but damned if he didn’t feel alive again holding the modified bo-rifle. 

       “As if we were going to leave you hanging! You’re Ghost crew, we ride or die together. This is Specter 6! Specter 7 is secured! Get out of here guys!” Ezra shouted as they broke out of the building and the speeder gained velocity. Broken out of his prison he could see exactly where he was. The falling waterfalls and broken rock surface made escape on foot virtually impossible. The high brick wall around the large concrete building was blown open and the speeder sailed over the rubble. The landscape was riddled with explosions. The cell blocks smoking debris.  

       The Ghost flashed by with the Phantom flanking it. The TIE’s broke off their attacks on Phoenix Squad and opened fire.

       “We need to help them.” Kallus coughed, he hacked up blood into his hand. Ezra took a look and put a cool hand to his head.

       “They’ll be fine. Here drink this.” Ezra put a vial in his hand. “You’re grandmother wasn’t taking the chance you’d drink the poison. So she poisoned the glass on the vial.”

        Kallus downed the antidote in one go. She was a clever one his granny and he had spent all last night touching the glass. It would take time to come back from what she did but he was patient. 

         “Hondo we need to find an emergency room. One not on imperial grounds.” Ezra yelled taking the bo-rifle out of his hands and pushing him to lay down.

        “I’ll be fine.” Kallus coughed and spat to the side, the metallic taste was blood. Ok, maybe the emergency room wasn’t such a bad idea. His head was swimming, he felt weight less, swallowed up by a numb sensation that turned into a burn.

         “Hold on Kal…. it’s going to be alright….Kallus wake up…KAL!”

 

        Kallus woke with a jolt, sweat pouring off his body as he dashed from the bed and raced to the bathroom locking the door. He fell down onto the cool blue tile floor to curl into a protective ball. He took steady breaths in and out as a soft knock interrupted his freak out.

        “Kal, you alright?” Zeb asked.

        In a haze of panic he managed coherent thought. That was Zeb, he loved Zeb, the Lasat would not hurt him. With shaking fingers he unlocked the door and Zeb peeked his head in.

        “Can I come in?” Zeb asked gently. Kallus nodded his head taking in a shuddering breath. Zeb relocked the door and eased down beside him on the floor putting the comforter over them. “Can I hold you?”

         Kallus nodded his head and latched on, slowly coming back from where Zeb could not reach him. He burrowed his head into his husband’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

         Zeb ran his hands threw his hair in a slow, comforting, gesture. Kallus leaned into it. “Don’t be sorry. I know what day it is.”

         Kallus had actually forgotten. He hadn’t noticed the anniversary sneak up and he paid the price. Usually he would make sure Zeb was away on a mission, take a sedative and wake up feeling like shit. He forgot and the Lasat mercenary had found him once more. All his friends turned into lifeless corpses, their futures robbed while Kallus now devoted his entire life to the enemy. Survivor’s guilt was a bitch.

         “I-I usually can handle this much better.” Kallus admitted feeling rather foolish about it. It was a nightmare, not one likely to come back but when it did Kallus was defenseless. Zeb wrapped his arms around him and Kallus soaked up the quiet strength. The tile was cool on his skin and the comforter warm. 

        “You don’t have to handle it alone. I was hoping you would come to me but I understand why you didn’t. What can I do?” Zeb asked shielding him from the cruel world. Kallus would never really leave the past behind but he could keep moving forward. With Zeb anything was possible.

        “Nothing, just hold on to me.” Kallus said grounded in reality.

        “Can we cuddle in bed? It’s fucking cold in here.” Zeb shivered. Kallus laughed.

        “Yeah, lock the door to the bedroom and I’ll come out.” Kallus instructed keeping the comforter around him as Zeb unlocked the bathroom door and disappeared.

        For one crazy moment Kallus thought he was gone for good. Fed up with the past ghosts, the panicked nightmares, and the baggage that came with the ex-imperial.

        He reappeared. “Come on you.”

        Zeb picked up his husband, comforter and all, bringing them to the bed. He rearranged them until he was spooning Kallus’s back against his solid chest. Kallus held on to his arms, his grip relaxed. He stared into darkness, it teased at his night time fears and brought nothing but misery. All his past mistakes, all his guilt, it was overwhelming him.

        “You’ll always love me? No matter what?” Kallus asked hesitantly.

        “Don’t ask questions for answers you already know.” Zeb whispered into his ear.

        “Are you paraphrasing me?” Kallus questioned turning to look at Zeb over his shoulder.

        “Yes, an incredibly hot, smarty pants, human once used those words.” Zeb nodded his head solemnly.

         Kallus laughed. “You are so cheesy.”

        “You love it.” Zeb chuckled putting his chin over Kallus’s head.

        “I love you.” Kallus replied softly as sleep licked at his heels and eased him back to the land of dreams.

        “I love you too.” Zeb’s voice was filled with earnest belief. Kallus could feel it seep into his bones chasing back the shadows. As long as they had each other he had hope it could get better. That he could be better.  

 

         When he woke he had an oxygen mask over his lips. His neck was aching, his hands throbbed, his ribs hurt, and he was only wearing his boxers. A dirty sheet covered in Ashla knows what was covering him from the waist down. Ezra was keeping a tight grip on his hand.

          “It’s ok, we’re in the clear, and we found someone to look after you.” Ezra was talking too fast, he did that when he was nervous. His smile was strained with stress.

          “As it turns out my cousin is a physician. What are the odds!” Hondo popped into view and informed him. Well that fucking explained everything. Kallus braced himself and was not disappointed.

          “Well…physician for animals.” Ezra shrugged apologetically.

          “A universally known veterinarian, tell me my friend is there anyone better looking out for you then Hondo?” Hondo asked getting into his face. Ezra pushed him aside.

          “The poison was spreading far too quickly for us to return to base. I’ve been here the whole time. We just need you to go back to sleep. Don’t worry Zeb will be here when you wake up. We’ll all be together again.” Ezra soothed as he clutched his hand.

          Kallus rolled his eyes before passing out again. Fuck Hondo and his veterinarian cousin.   


	9. Zeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what has Zeb been up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get into how Zeb's been dealing with everything. This is before the last court appearance. Definitely before the verdict.

           Zeb wasn’t having a good night.

           “Is something the matter?” Kallus was back. In bed with him, he looked young and alive. Zeb yanked him into his embrace and held as tight as he dared.

          “I had a nightmare you were taken by the empire.” Zeb shuddered and reminded himself that his human mate was with him. It was all a bloody nightmare. The trial, the months apart, the terrible loneliness that left him deeply frightened they would never see each other again. Just a silly little dream.

         “But I am.” Kallus responded his skin growing cold against Zeb’s hands. Zeb pulled back in horror to see Kallus’s face was gaunt, his eyes lined with heavy bags, and his head completely shaved. He was all pale skin and bones under his hands. There was a rope burn across his slender neck.

         “Wait no-I-” Zeb stumbled to think. This wasn’t happening, not happening, not to him.

         With dead eyes and cool finger tips Kallus caressed his cheek before whispering in his ear.

        “You left me there.”

         Zeb woke panting and sweating. He was trembling and with shaky legs he pulled on his jumpsuit. He wouldn’t get another wink of sleep tonight. Not after that nightmare. They were getting worse, Ashla was punishing him for his failure. He was leaving his mate to rot in the empire and the deity was out for vengeance.

         He started cleaning the drain in the shower, for some reason the action made him calmer when he would have cursed it before. It was all part of his bargain with Ashla. If the deity gave Kallus back he would cook more, clean the drain out in the shower, do the housework, wouldn’t gamble, no drinking, and be a better person. It was completely insane but it was all he had.

        The three attempts to get at Kallus had ended in failure. It was as if the empire was suddenly clairvoyant. All the crafty plans had fallen to pieces and Kallus would be further away from him then before. Hera thought they had a mole and she was out for blood. Ezra and Kanan didn’t understand what was happening but their Force powers, for all the power they had, did nothing in this area. Sabine was already planning another attempt but she was keeping it close to the chest. Even Chop would stop by Kallus’s room on the Ghost and sit for a moment in sadness.

        After cleaning up Zeb wondered over to the mess hall. There was a poker game going on between the pilots on call. Someone had rigged up the jukebox to play something other than cantina tunes. Kallus would have been thrilled if he had been here. But he wasn’t and Zeb had no idea who to blame for it.

        “Drink Zeb?” The barkeep asked gently.

        “Coffee if you have it.” Zeb replied running a hand over his face. He had no desire for alcohol. He had no desire for anything remotely fun. As long as Kallus remained captive and tortured by gods know what he couldn’t live on as if he wasn’t. He didn’t want to live at all should the worst happen.  

        “Oh come on Zeb, have a drink.” Mira Dillinger plopped herself on a stool next to him.

        “No thanks squirt. I’ll stick to coffee.” Zeb replied. Their friendship had suddenly resumed in the wake of Kallus’s abduction. She had been a solid shoulder to cry on and a good listener when Zeb was feeling particularly sad.

        “Have you heard from Chava?” Mira asked.

        “Yeah, she saw the footage. I told her not too, her hearts weaker than it’s ever been.” Zeb took a drink of black sludge. His nightmare was a direct result of talking to Chava. The old woman had accused him of leaving Kallus in the hands of the empire. She didn’t mean it, she was just as worried and terrified as he was. The two of them were angry and with no one to blame they fought with each other.

         Zeb blamed Chava’s age and poor eyesight for not providing an accurate description of the woman who picked him up. Chava blamed him for not working hard enough to get Kallus back. The two of them rarely spoke anymore and when they did they either cried or argued.

         The only thing Chava could recall was the woman referring to Kallus as ‘muttonchops’. Zeb never noticed anyone calling Kallus that nickname and his husband never mentioned it either. It was a dead end.

        “She’ll come around.” Mira soothed putting a hand over his.

         Zeb graced her with a weak smile. “Yeah, I know but I don’t need this right now.”

        “How about you join us for a game Zeb. Get your mind off it all.” Mira suggested. Zeb yanked his hand back.

        “Would you be able too?” Zeb shot back a little insulted.

         Mira gave him space. “Do you think he would want you to suffer? It’s just a card game. Look you can either go home, where you’ll sulk and miss him, or you can join us. Having a little fun won’t kill you.”

         Zeb shook his head. “I’m ok. Enjoy the game, I’m going to finish this and try looking back through the reports again.”

         There was a small file on what happened. Just a handful of pages but if he looked long enough he might be able to find something everyone missed. Maybe just maybe there was one little clue. Someone in the rebellion had taken him, it was out in the open but no one could see it. Mission logs were all reported that day and nothing stood out. He had to go over them again.

         “What are you going to find that you haven’t before?” Mira pushed, getting defensive. Just what Zeb needed tonight, someone pushing him.

          “I don’t know!” Zeb exclaimed slamming his fist on the bar. The mess went quiet as the songs changed over in the jukebox. The pilots were staring at him. “I have to _try_ something.”

          Mira just shook her head at him sadly. “He’s not worth the suffering Zeb.”

          “He is to me.” Zeb shot back getting irritated at the attitude Mira was showing. Sure she had been drinking but this was a little back handed. She knew that Kallus was everything to him, how could she act otherwise?

          “Look when you’ve cooled off the offer still stands handsome.” Mira said getting her drink and leaving.

           It had been years since she called him that and he was confused why she would now. Zeb wasn’t interested. Everyone liked to joke that he thought with his dick more than his head back in the day. It was true but then something real had dropped into his lap by Thrawn’s grand design and he never looked at any of his random hook ups as fillers for his mate when he was off base. Everyone had the good common sense not to try or else he’d shoot them down in the most clear, brutal, fashion ever. Maybe the human female wasn’t the friend he thought she was.

          “Don’t mind Mira.” Jeremy said coming up to the spot the brunette had vacated.

          “Yeah, I know.” Zeb muttered debating taking his coffee back to his courters for some peace and quiet. No matter how lonely it was. Maybe he should stay.

          “She never did like muttonchops.” Jeremy said putting a handful of credits down.

           Zeb stilled, he quickly put the coffee down or else it would fall from his hands. “What did you say?”

           Jeremy looked confused. “She never liked him.”

          “No, what did you call him?” Zeb pressed standing up. His heart was starting to beat wildly in his chest. He remembered seeing somewhere on the reports that Mira had been off base. She had deleted a set of coordinates but he never thought anything of it. They were friends. She wouldn’t, would she?   

          “Muttonchops? Look mate, it’s her word not mine.” Jeremy said getting nervous and inching away from Zeb cautiously. Zeb yanked him back by the collar of his flight suit.

          “Mira calls Kallus muttonchops?” Zeb asked keeping his cool.  

          “Yeah, I thought you knew. She always did.” Jeremy commented as someone called over if he needed help.

           Someone needed help and it wasn’t Jeremy. Zeb let him go and turned to see Mira sipping beer, surrounded by friends, safe on base while Kallus was going through hell and he saw red.

          Two hundred and forty pounds of purple, terrifying, muscle was on her in an instant. He roared as he grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the table. Credit chips went flying, cards scattered everywhere, and the table broke from impact. Mira clawed at his hand, gasping in pain as Zeb loomed over her furious.

          “Call security!”

         “Gods he’s snapped!”

         “What the fuck did you say to him Jeremy!”

          Zeb ignored them bringing Mira’s face up to his as she turned purple. “It was you! All along while I was pouring my fucking heart out it WAS YOU! You fucking skanky imperial bitch!”

          The pilots piled on him and he dropped like a stone but kept a tight grip on her throat.

          “Someone call Hera!”

         “Mate let her go, she’s dying!”

         “It’s more than what this putrid fucking imp spy deserves!” Zeb bellowed trying to toss them off. No one was standing between him and his vengeance. Suddenly his fingers rose up away from her throat by invisible hands.

         “Kanan you better let me go!” Zeb threatened straining against the hold on his hand as Mira dropped to the ground heaving in air. An arm wrapped around his throat and he was in a head lock.

         “Enough Zeb! Stop it!” Hera commanded sternly.

         “I’m gonna fucking kill her Hera!” Zeb snarled, the pilots were still on top of his back. Kanan still had a grip on his hand but he was using all his concentration to keep Zeb off Mira. If Zeb wanted to he could push him to collapse and take out Mira.  

        “And I would let you if she wasn’t the only chance we have left at getting Kallus!” Hera shouted putting more pressure on his windpipe. She had choked him out once and she damn well could do it again. “Think about him, he needs us.”

         Zeb relented momentarily to see what she had to say. Hera cautiously released him before kneeling down next to him. She gestured for the pilots to stay put.

         “We can use her. We can get him back, you just have to be patient.” Hera soothed as she grasped his shoulder.

          Zeb nodded still resentful but listening. He’d do anything for Kallus, even let his abductor live.

        “Thank you Hera.” Mira choked rubbing her neck.

         Hera was on her in an instant grabbing her uniform by the neck. She snarled through gritted teeth. “Shut up Mira! You purposely gave Kallus, my friend, a member of my FUCKING CREW to the empire! I would toss you to Zeb this very moment if we didn’t need you! And when we are done with you I still _might_!”

         Mira regarded her coldly. “What is it with aliens and Agent Kallus? Have you all had him?”

         The green woman tossed her into the waiting arms of the security force. “Lock her up before I do something I might regret!”

         Zeb growled dangerously in his chest when they marched her away. He was still sprawled out over the ground with ten pilots on his back but he was damned well dangerous.

         He knew it wasn’t his fault but the guilt sat heavy on his chest. He had no idea years ago when he took her into his bed she would rip everything away from him. She was just a friend, one of many, he liked to fuck on the side when they were bored. It wasn’t about their past. There was another reason Mira hated Kallus and he was going to find out what it was before he ripped her throat out.

        “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear.” Zeb commented as the pilots finally got off his back.

        “I had reason.” Hera replied dangerously.

       “You alright buddy.” Kanan asked walking up to them and helping Zeb to his feet.

       “I am now that I know how it happened. Why didn’t we notice this before?” Zeb asked his mind whirling in one direction to next in confusion.

       “Because she altered her flight records. She deleted flight coordinates. It’s not uncommon for someone to enter them wrong but her history with him was hostile. I couldn’t prove anything so I didn’t say anything.” Hera explained. “She could have been innocent so I let it go. Then she volunteered for every mission to get him back. I was on to her when the last mission went to hell but without you confirming it I couldn’t make a move.”

         Zeb took a deep calming breath. “Chava heard someone call Kallus muttonchops. Jeremy finally ousted her. Karabast she’s the reason we haven’t been successful.”

        “And now that we have her we will be.” Hera pointed out with her ‘take no prisoners’ voice. She was hell bent and determined to get Kallus back. She would be the level headed one. She could keep perspective while Zeb dreamed up ripping Mira’s arms off.   

        Hera turned around and gripped Zeb’s beard in her fist bringing his head down to her level.

       “Can I trust you to keep your emotions under control?” Hera asked.

        He nodded.

       “Promise you won’t kill her.” Hera said very slowly and carefully so there was no mistake. “I mean it Zeb. This isn’t a situation where you can cross your fucking fingers behind your back and do what you want. Now can I trust you?”

        Zeb nodded again and she released him.

        “Alright, it’s late and we can’t do anything about this until the morning. Get some sleep because when we are all together tomorrow we’re going to go get him.” Hera finished before turning away and taking Kanan by the hand to lead him away.

        Kanan tossed out a quiet sorry and allowed himself to be dragged away. Zeb went home, curled into the bed and willed himself to sleep. The morning would come and he’d finally have a real chance at getting Kallus back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus comes back

          Kallus burst out the back door holding his stomach and leaned against the beam.

         “Come on Kal, we have to go.” Ezra said putting his arm over his shoulders.

         “Fucking Hondo, you realize the Stormtroopers looking for us are all because of him.” Kallus grunted before he vomited to the side. The withdrawal of the poison was just going swimmingly. Now that he emptied his stomach he felt mildly better and could stumble down the street holding onto Ezra.

         “They probably offered a reward.” Ezra commented nonchalant, handing him a canteen to wash his mouth out with.

         “Wasn’t any one else volunteering for this? Any one at all?” Kallus muttered miserable. He was burning, aching and wanted to sleep solid for a week. The leeches they attached to his skin had sucked him dry and his body was working overtime to compensate for the loss. He forced himself to drink water and munch on stingy soup. That hadn’t worked out so well since it came right back up. However wretched he felt he knew he would get better. They just had to survive until they reached the extraction point.

         “Several people but this was the only plan that worked. We didn’t know about the poison until we got here. Your grandmother plays it close to the chest.” Ezra explained as they ducked into an empty alleyway. The sickly man snorted, he didn’t want to talk about his grandmother.

        “How is he?” Kallus’s head spun and he leaned against the cool brick behind him.

        “Not good. He was obsessed with finding you. You do realize you have a slight codependency issue right?” Ezra teased.

        “Well at least we aren’t cold fish in the sheets.” Kallus shot back.

        “Old joke, we’ve moved on.” Ezra replied with a good natured grin.

        “Damn, I still had two weeks worth of jokes to make.” Kallus commented with a return smile as his brain levelled out.

        “We’re talking about Jeremy sneaking Krykna eggs onto the base.” Ezra put Kallus’s arm around his shoulders and let him lean heavily on him as they started up the alley towards an inn.

        “Again? Does the man never learn from his mistakes?” Kallus complained. It was as if he never left. The banter was still sharp and homey, he could almost feel like himself again. If his real self felt like bantha shit and smelled like blood mixed with vomit.

       “To be fair someone told him they were Dokma eggs.” Ezra pointed out as they came to a halt.

       A group of Stormtroopers, just five stood between them and freedom. The inn had a secret passageway that smugglers used to get off world. They were using it to meet up with friends to get them off the rocky, shitty, planet before the empire found them. If it hadn’t been for the poison killing Kallus they would have gotten away scott free. Five Stormtroopers was a joke to them but Kallus was very sick, Ezra hadn’t slept at all and both of them were looking at a tough fight.

      “Think you can do this?” Ezra asked subtly gasping his lightsaber.

      “As if I have a choice.” Kallus replied swinging his bo-rifle off his back. Ezra Force lifted a can off the ground.

      “Ready?” He asked.

       Kallus nodded and Ezra tossed the can, it sailed through the air and hit the inn’s rounded wall making the Stormtroopers turn and look at the noise. Kallus mustered what little strength he had and raced down the alley with the young Jedi at his heels. They burst into the open and Kallus swung his bo-rifle in a wide arc catching the first Stormtrooper in reach across the face. Ezra danced around Kallus and stopped a blow to his exposed left before Force pushing the Stormtrooper into his friend.

        Kallus grabbed the back of Ezra’s head gently and pushed down as he dropped to the side. Two shots sailed past and Kallus took a blow to his right eye. Ezra danced back as the Stormtrooper pushed forward trying to sweep his legs out from under him.

        Ignoring the fight Ezra was in Kallus faced his opponent straight on. He ducked to the left and right to evade another shot to the face. He was sweating, his limbs heavy from sickness and lack of exercise however he could see the Stormtrooper was favoring his left and protecting his right. He smelled weakness. He launched into a series of complicated blows, swinging the bo-rifle towards the right making the Stormtrooper inch backwards and scramble for defensive maneuvers. Kallus was about to land the winning blow when his head swam and he lost his footing. The trooper swung up the blaster and the sound of the lightsaber cutting it in half saved him. Ezra took a hold of the troopers helmet and tossed him into the building using his powers to make sure the bucket head bounced off unconscious.

         “When we tell the story there are twenty Stormtroopers.” Ezra commented helping Kallus to his feet. He was panting from the short fight.

         “Agreed, Zeb will never let me live it down.” Kallus told him as they limped into the inn and found entire squads of Stormtroopers had stopped by for a drink.

         “Fuck.” Ezra breathed taking a defensive stance in front of Kallus.

         “Wonderful, you take the fifteen on the left and I’ll take the fifteen on the right.” Kallus commented as blasters rose up in their direction.

         “You can barely handle two troopers.” Ezra pointed out unhelpfully.

         “If this is all that stands between me and Garazeb I will burn the fucking inn down. I will not return to the empire. I can’t.” Kallus closed his eyes against the onslaught of terrible memories.

         “Alright Kal. I’ll try to help you out as much as I can.” Ezra promised as Kallus stood up straighter and let go of his shoulders.

         “You just focus on your battles. I’ll be fine.” Kallus remarked before he grabbed a bottle and tossed it down on the ground. Ezra jumped forward dragging the lightsaber across the liquid and lighting the alcohol on fire. The blaze rose up pushing the Stormtroopers back. Kallus jumped up on a table and leapt over the flames swinging his bo-rifle with accuracy. He managed to catch one trooper unaware and spun in a circle to electrocute his friend. Ezra flashed past running down a panicking bucket head and deflecting a shot to Kallus’s head.

         “I thought you were being metaphorical about burning down the inn!” He yelled as the trooper swung his rifle up to use the butt against the teens head. Kallus jumped in and knocked the weapon clear before swinging back to his own battle. 

         “I was inspired. This cuts reinforcements off from joining the fight.” Kallus coughed as smoke built up around the ceiling.

         “Great idea, now we can’t breathe.” Ezra whined before taking out two more troopers.

         “Hold your breath.” Kallus shot back putting his shirt above his nose. Ezra did the same and the two jumped clear as a round of blaster fire peppered the spot they were standing in moments before. Kallus ran wide around the wall and dodged another round of blaster fire before cutting down the middle and jumping straight into the group.

         He ducked a blow to his chin, knocked a few heads around, danced back at a sweep of his feet and let his anger drive him. Without the seething rage, at what was done to him and the Lasats he wouldn’t last much longer. Over his adversary’s white shoulder he could see Ezra throw more bottles at the fire and it roared, rising up and spreading.

          It was a standoff on who would stay and burn. The troopers were not paid enough to make that grand sacrifice. They cut their loses before the fire consumed everything. As they dashed out the back they fired off wild shots in every direction.

          “Over here Kallus!” Ezra called as the ceiling began to snap and flaming debris started falling. Kallus jumped the bar and slid into the open staircase just as the roof collapsed cutting the entrance to their tunnels off.

           Without the adrenaline coursing through his veins Kallus collapsed coughing and hacking on fumes. Ezra wrapped his arms around his shoulders again and started to drag him away.

           “Come on old man, only a few more feet and you can rest.” Ezra promised as he stumbled under the weight.

           “I don’t think I’m going to make it.” Kallus said as blood leaked out of his lips on to the ground and he spat the rest out.

            Ezra jumped in shock. “But the antidote, the leeches, how are you still dying?”

            Kallus graced him with a grin as he held up the left side of his shirt. There was a small smoking hole that slowly leaked blood in small streams down his side. “A lucky shot.”

            A wild blaster shot had caught him. He hadn’t even noticed until now. Ezra’s eyes were wide with panic.

            “It’s alright, thank you for trying Ezra.” Kallus’s world spun and he crashed onto the ground, bo-rifle in one hand and the other holding onto the young Jedi.    

 

            Kallus was standing in the Ghost’s bulkhead ready to depart. He was home, the familiar sounds and sights were just beyond that ramp. He ran a hand through his hair, the lush golden strands felt smooth under his fingertips. He caught sight of himself in a mirror. It was as if nothing had happened. He shook his head to clear it, something had happened and he vaguely recalled that it was something bad. He couldn’t focus beyond the sounds of Zeb calling to him from beyond the ramp. _I’m coming, I’m home love_. He started forward again.  

            “Don’t go.”

            Kallus turned around to see Hera standing on the second level. She was surrounded by shadows. The Ghost must be under repairs again. Zeb’s voice called out for him.

            “Hera come on, we’re back. Drinks are on me.” Kallus smiled at her brightly.

            “This isn’t home Kal, come to me.” Hera encouraged. “If you don’t you won’t wake up.”

            Kallus tilted his head. He turned his back on Zeb’s voice and started up the ladder towards Hera. He trusted Hera. When his hands touched the metal he yanked them back and turned them around. Rope burns blistered the skin painfully.

            “Just ignore it. Come on Kal, come back.” Hera pleaded.

            Kallus kept climbing up, he remembered Mira handing him over to the Imperials. His foot slipped on the ladder.

            “Come on, just a few more feet.” Hera was on her knees looking down at him.

            He kept climbing, he saw the golden strands of his hair fall out. Kallus put a hand to his cheek and it was smooth. They had shaved his head and beard. He ignored the sadness and kept going, putting one hand over the other.

            Nausea rocked his stomach and dropped a step down before his stomach settle.

            “Hera what’s happening?” Kallus asked confused. There was a vial hanging in his pocket. He was dressed in blue prisoner clothes. He remembered granny giving him the poison, he remembered being shackled and displayed before the empire. They had put him on trial.

            “It’s ok, come on. Almost home Kal. Zeb’s here, come back.” Hera encouraged as tears welled in her eyes.

            He was panting from the effort of climbing. His neck flared with pain and saw the faces of the dead Lasats. He almost let go from the shock. That was his fault, all his fault because he wasn’t clever or strong enough for them. He pushed past it and looked up to see Ezra join Hera on the ledge. The young man, who would have gladly danced on his grave a long time ago, had come for him. As if sensing his thoughts Ezra waved at him in greeting.

            Blood burst out of his stomach coating the railing as pain stabbed his stomach with a thousand hot needles. He clenched the ladder and bit down on a scream.

            He remembered everything, he remembered the bad thing that had happened. What he would have forgotten if he had died. But he wasn’t going to fucking die. Not damn well today. The empire needed to have their collective asses kicked and Zeb needed to know he wasn’t leaving him behind. Not without one hell of a fight.

            Gritting his teeth against the lack of strength, the pulsating pain flashing through his weak body, he managed to make it to the top and reached for Hera. Zeb grasped his hand with a bright smile.

            “Hello sexy.”     

 

            In a moment of panic Kallus’s brown eyes flashed open and he was staring at the familiar stone ceiling of his room on Lira San. For a second he was convinced this was heaven, that he had somehow made up for all the wrong he did and Ashla had granted him entrance. But it wasn’t heaven without Zeb and how the hell did he go back. He wanted so badly to go home. Ashla could keep the garden paradise. Kallus wanted OUT.

            Then Ezra’s face popped into view.

            “Hey! You’re awake.” The young Jedi was grinning. Carefully leaning up Kallus realized that thankfully he hadn’t died. His rope burn was a simmer on his neck, his stomach ached from the wound and he was still bald.

            “What happened?” Kallus asked wincing as he sat up and put his feet to the cool bamboo flooring. The blue sheets from his bed bunched around his waist. He was bandaged properly and wearing white cotton pants.  

            “I dragged you ten miles up to the extraction point, using the Force to hold your wound close and circulate your blood. Not something I ever want to do again. Ever. Fucking creepy making sure that blood that would have oozed out went back in and kept you alive.” Ezra shuddered in revulsion.

            Kallus glared at him. “Ok well thank you but let’s move on shall we?”

            “Right! So after that we made it to the extraction point they had a real doctor there to help you out. It was touch and go, Zeb hugged me like a billion times. I smelled like nasty wet fur for days because he was crying at the time.” Ezra groused dramatically.

            “Moving on.” Kallus prompted wondering where his husband was.

            “ANYWAY we finally managed to jump to hyperspace and get you to Lira San where Chava did some mystic medicine women thing and you actually got better!” Ezra completed with a wide smile.  

            “Ok so where is Zeb?” Kallus questioned looking around.

            “We bullied him to eat and take a nap. Want me to go get him?” Ezra asked looking a little put out that Kallus wasn’t as thrilled with this stunning tale as he was.

            “No, let him rest. He must have been terrified.” Kallus mentioned looking down.

            “He was.” Hera said as she came through the door and joined him on the bed. She wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders, avoiding his neck injury. “We all were.”

            He wrapped his arms around her waist returning the hug. When he pulled back her eyes were a little misty.

            “It’s good to see you, it’s good to see anyone actually.” Kallus said patting her shoulder. She graced him with a smile.

            “You look…a little bald.” Hera returned with a gentle tease.

            “I know, I’m growing it back as soon as possible.” Kallus replied.

            “I could always spray paint it.” Sabine offered with a bright grin as she walked in with Chopper. Ezra moved over so she would rub the top of Kallus’s head playfully. He ducked away from her wincing at the tug on his wound and waved a greeting at the droid.

            “No thank you. I have enough chemicals running around my blood stream. I don’t need to add more.” Kallus joked lightly.

            “Well I think you look great.” Kanan announced balancing a tray of fried fish cakes in his hand.

            “I will take compliments anyway I can get them.” Kallus took the tray, ravenous for food and fired fish cakes were his absolute favorite. Taking a bite of spiced potatoes rolled in with fish and deep fried in oil was heaven. He almost moaned but kept himself in check. The crap they served him in prison was barely edible. His stomach growled but pleasantly soaked up the food instead of rejecting it. He may be weak but he was better than he had been in months.

            “We caught Mira.” Hera said as her fist clenched and Kallus gave a jolt. He had forgotten her.

            “And she will face the consequences of her actions.” Kanan promised.

            Ezra snorted as he reached for a fish cake. “Not if Zeb gets her first. We barely kept him in check during the mission. He nearly lost his shit when he saw the wedding photo.”

            “The empire knows about Lira San. They don’t know how many or how to get to them but they will be redoubling their efforts.” Kallus warned.

            “And we will triple ours.” Chava announced sweeping over the floor and into his arms. “My boy, my dear, dear Kal.”

            He ignored the sting to his neck and pulled her close. “Thank you Chava for healing me.”

            “Thank your friend Hera. If not for her accompanying me on a spirit walk we would not have you here now.” Chava praised. Hera rolled her eyes heavenward.

            “Wait what?” Kallus asked.

            “We took a lot of drugs, went on a ‘spirit walk’ and apparently brought you back from the dead. Now let us never, ever, talk about it again.” Hera groused looking uncomfortable as Kanan valiantly tried not to laugh. Ezra was doing the same staring at the ground.

            “I’ve got holovids,” Sabine whispered holding up data disks.

            “Oh gods.” Hera pinching the bridge of her nose. “Of course you do.”

            “But- I don’t understand. Why?” Kallus asked.

            “Because it’s freaking amazing!” Sabine said as Kanan finally cracked and chuckled only to cut it short when Hera shot him a dark look.

            “No, not that. We will discuss that later but why the spirit walk? Was it that bad?” Kallus asked confused.

            The smiles fell and he killed the good mood.

            “You were in a place of limbo. Not quite dead and not quite alive. Ezra, for all his good intentions had gone against the natural order of things and…well the universe has a way of figuring it all out. With Ashla’s guidance we were able to bring you back.” Chava said not explaining a damned thing to him. He would just have to accept it for what it was. As long as he wasn’t Force sensitive now he ok not knowing all the details. It couldn’t be worse then what the veterinarian did. 

            The door creaked open and Zeb was standing in its shadow. Kallus expected him to rush into the room and embrace him. But he stood still staring at the wounded man blankly. All those little fears, the taunts from the courtroom started to creep up Kallus’s back. Why wasn’t his husband rushing to his side? Was he angry about the Lasats Kallus had failed to save? Was he repulsed by how ugly he looked? All these horrible thoughts whirled around his head.

            “We’ll give you two some privacy.” Hera said ushering out the others. Sabine winked when she put the data disks on Kallus night stand.

            Zeb didn’t say a word when he closed the door on their friends and took a seat next to Kallus on the bed.  

            Kallus had a million things to say and more. He thought he might shatter if he touched the Lasat so he fisted his hands with the sheets. Zeb looked down at the ground as if he couldn’t bear to look at his human husband. It hurt, worse than the rope burn, worse than the wound in his side. Worse than anything he had gone through. He had hoped for a happy reunion and now it looked like there would be no sappy welcoming.

            “I’m sorry.” Kallus said filling the unbearable silence with words.

            Zeb flinched and snapped his head up to look at him. “For what?”

            Kallus looked away from his outraged gaze. “For what happened to the Lasats.”

            “That is NOT your fault. Any of it.” Zeb replied sternly.

            “Then why won’t you touch me?” Kallus choked on the words. Karabast he was actually going to cry, this was fucking terrific.

            Zeb nervously threading his hands. “You were dead. Literally dead, twice! Then they managed to bring you back but you weren’t ‘there’. You were alive and there was no damage to your brain but you weren’t you. For three fucking days I thought I’d die from the pain.”

            Karabast he had flat lined twice. No wonder Zeb was freaked.

            “I don’t understand.” Kallus said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. What did this have to do with Zeb withholding his usual boisterous affection?

            “It was Hera who took the spirit walk because Chava knew I would only fuck it up. I was a mess. It was Hera who brought you back. What right do I have to touch you when I couldn’t keep it together enough to go find you?” Zeb finished miserable. He hung his head ashamed.

            “Are you fucking serious!” Kallus burst out angrily and Zeb flinched as if he hit him. Kallus yanked Zeb towards him. The Lasat had tears lining his eyes. A part of Kallus wanted to tenderly hold his mate and kiss them away but it would do nothing but enforce the guilt that Zeb was carrying. So he tapped into the other part. The pissed off part.

            Kallus furiously jabbed a finger into Zeb’s chest. “You LISTEN to me. If I’m not to blame for all the shit that happened to me then YOU are not to blame for some drug induced Jedi crap that went down! Do you think I could have done it? _No!_ I would have been in pieces! And according to Hera it was a LOT of drugs. Drugs on a guilty conscious are a dangerous mix. I DON’T understand what the fuck happened but I’m here. I’m here now so fucking get over this guilty shit you’re under and-”

           Zeb yanked their lips together in a rough kiss. His tongue slipped into Kallus mouth and he moaned sensuously from the sensation. Kallus swung his arms around his husband’s neck and the Lasat pulled him into his lap. He didn’t care if it tugged on his wound painfully, or that Zeb’s grip was punishing. This was why he held on. Why he left paradise to join the living again. This was loves sweet ache and he was going to embrace it for all the pain it caused. For all the healing it could provide.

          They toppled backwards on the bed. Zeb’s hands were everywhere and Kallus’s grip on his back would surely bruise. He felt Zeb’s erection like a hot piece of metal sliding along his thigh, burning him. Karabast he wanted it, was dying for it, shit if Zeb didn’t fuck him this instant Kallus might go insane from need.

            “We can’t-” Zeb was interrupted with lengthy, heated, sloppy kiss.

            “We can.” Kallus replied between kisses. “I’m begging you.”

            “I don’t want to hurt you.” Zeb enforced shoving Kallus’s hands above his head as he continued his sweet assault against his lips. They were rutting against each other shamelessly dry humping. His wound ached, it did hurt but he embraced it. He wanted it too much to stop.

            “I don’t care if you do. I love you, I need you. _Please_.” Kallus breathed withering in ecstasy.

           He yanked the zipper to Zeb’s jumpsuit down grabbing greedily at the firm muscle he found there with profound thanks to Ashla. They both moaned.

            “I- we-” Zeb weakly protested between wrapping his tongue around Kallus’s.

            “Fuck me, fuck me now.” Kallus begged hands dragging up his husbands back. “I need you.”

            “Karabast I want you.” Zeb pleaded, the sound was a symphony to Kallus’s ears. Even weak, thin and ugly Zeb still wanted him.

            “Then have me. I’m right here. I’m here.” Kallus said latching onto his husband’s throat and sucking hard.

            Zeb let out a pained shout before yanking Kallus’s head back and shoving his tongue back into his mouth. _That’s it love, take what you want. Use me as you see fit, I don’t fucking care._ Kallus silently screamed as he thrashed against him panting.

            The bucket of cold water made them jolt apart.

            “What the fuck-” Zeb sputtered whirling around to see Chava stand there with a very amused Gron. She tossed the bucket at Zeb who had to let go of Kallus to catch it.

            “That’s quite enough of that.” She said sternly as she marched over and yanked Zeb down so she grab his ear and twist it. “I will not have Kallus tear his stiches out so you can mate him.”

            Zeb remained in her punishing grip. “Ow, ow, OW! Ok I’m sorry. You’re right. But what if we were careful?”

            Chava graced him with a flat look. “It’s been too long for you to have any care when you get going. I remember the wedding feast. Kallus could barely keep awake when you were done with him and I’m sure the amount of caf he drank after was hardly legal.”  

            “Oh for fucks sake!” Kallus cursed slamming a fist on the bed. “Get back here Garazeb! Chava let him go. I’ll be fine, please don’t do this. Have you no pity woman?”

            Chava tossed Zeb towards the door and turned around so she could addressed the pissed off human who was trying to climb out of bed and return to the embrace of his mate. She pushed him back on the bed with just her finger.

            “You see how weak you are? And your bandages are red again. Listen my dear boy I have gone through considerable effort to get you back to us. If you die because you can’t control yourself Hera will not go back to the world beyond to get you again.” Chava warned giving him a look that would kill any erection. Unfortunately Kallus was aching too hard to care.

            “Please, just five minutes.” Kallus begged as she started changing his dressings.

            “Maybe ten is a little more feasible.” Zeb commented a little insulted. Kallus shot him a heated look that made him recant. “Ok five. Maybe three.”

            “Ashla preserve me against horny mates. OUT ZEB.” Chave demanded as Gron pushed him, bucket and all, out of the room. Kallus moaned painfully from the loss.

            “You’re a cruel woman.” Kallus said resentfully.

            “But you love me anyway.” Chava laughed at him. She was too happy to see him alive and would not take offense to his insults.

            He broke and smiled back. “I do love you.”

            “Good because you’re not going to like me for the next five minutes. Chew this root if the pain becomes too much for you.” Chava said as she handed him a brown root. She worked and Kallus chewed wondering how long before he could have Zeb pounding him into the mattress.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving comments and kudos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do it. 
> 
> It was good. 
> 
> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> This chapter is mostly smut so feel free to skip to the end if that's not your jam. 
> 
> Thank you to all those who have commented and gave kudos. This is the end my friends. I am burnt out from OTP love and need a few weeks to recover. 
> 
> I'm not done with these two yet. So I shall return. Thank you for reading.

            Kallus let Zeb apply the ointment to his healing neck burn. Ever sweep was tender and he basked in the special care he received. He was getting better slowly but surely. He could walk now without hanging on to Zeb’s arm and he was starting to train with his bo-rifle. He was eating regularly and that horrid, sick, feeling was settled in his stomach. His face was still a little gaunt, his body weak and thin but he was bouncing back. Sabine had shaved the rebel symbol on the right side of his head when the stubble began to grow. The lower half of his face was returning too. Zeb liked to joke he looked like a true rebel now but Kallus fully intended to return to his muttonchops. He would however like to keep the rebel symbol in his hair.

            Hera spent fifteen minutes a day sun bathing with him to chase that awful paleness off his skin while they gossiped about Ezra’s new love interest and when they were going to discuss safe sex options with the Jedi teen. They both decided neither Zeb nor Kanan were going to be part of those discussions. It was good to feel a part of the group again.

           The heavy bags under his eyes were slowly disappearing and when he looked in the mirror he no longer saw the haunted stranger he had been.

            The Ghost crew had breakfast every morning on the balcony inside his room this past week. Surrounded by such good friends Kallus’s mental health improved and his depression lessened. They knew everything, he had told them and they did not judge his actions. It didn’t reduce the amount of guilt he carried but he shouldered it better.

            His recovery was also aided by Zebs love and devotion. Chava made sure the purple Lasat was behaving himself by placing a large guard duty on him whenever he went. But it didn’t stop the thrill of sexual attraction or the growing intense want between them. The amount of eye fucking was fast approaching legend at this point.  

            Kallus titled his head to the side as Zeb cupped the angle of his neck and swept to the back of his head spreading the oily mess that smelled like oranges. He hooded his eyes and let the thrill of his husbands touch spread down his spine. Zeb saw the goose bumps decorating his skin and licked his lips.

            “Twenty minutes Zeb and we’re out.” Two guards were by the door facing each other in conversation, with Zeb’s back to them. Kallus was laid out on the bed, a fort of pillows stacked around his back and arms cutting off any view to his lower half. The half was that straining against his cotton white pants. Zeb’s eyes flicked down and ran up the exposed chest. Kallus didn’t need to unbutton his white sleeping shirt but he did it anyway. The oily ointment might drip on the cotton. Yes it had nothing to do with the utter temptation to be naked with his husband. Not at all. 

            This enforced chastity was fast approaching ludicrous levels. This was worse than the week they spent on the chastity vow. Kallus had wanted that, he paid the price later. It was criminal how he wanted Zeb presently. His wound was honestly better and the danger was long past but Chava was insistent they wait until it had fully sealed. She was taking a look at it tomorrow and Kallus had passed Zeb a few credits to add to the donation to Ashla’s shrine when he went to pray. It didn’t hurt to cover all the bases because damn it he hadn’t been this horny since he was a teenager.

            “Alright! Honestly this curfew is bullshit.” Zeb shouted over his shoulder before taking his hand away from Kallus’s neck. He expected Zeb to pick up a piece of cut cloth on the night stand to wipe his hand. They were in a neat pile to change his wound dressings. Zeb glanced at him and paused.

            Zeb’s ears flicked back as the guards resumed talking to each other then he leaned forward to rest his arm pit on the stack of pillows covering Kallus from view. Before the human could protest, he slipped his hand into his pants and grasped his erection.

            Kallus’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he shot a panicked look at the guards. They were fifteen feet away discussing the newest sporting event taking place in the coliseum in the city. Zeb’s large back and the pillows gave them perfect coverage for devious activities. His husband graced him a pointed smile and flicked his wrist. Kallus inhaled sharply and leaned back into his bed, toes curling at the pleasure. He put a hand on Zeb’s solid chest and slipped the clips holding his long, green, sleeveless, over coat open. His brown eyes glanced down and sure enough his husband was painfully erect. His eyes flicked up and Zeb gave him a curt nod.

            “Hey Zeb do you think the Lira San Sunders have any chance of winning?” One of the guards called over. Zeb stilled his hand and Kallus all but whimpered.

            “I hope they do, I’ve got fifty credits riding on them.” Zeb called over his shoulder easing his tight fist from root to tip making Kallus jerk at the action. He almost moaned loudly from the slow action. An embarrassed blush graced his face but he couldn’t bring himself to pry Zeb off him. It had been forever since they touched each other and any form of intimacy was bloody welcomed.

            The guards turned back to each other and Kallus yanked Zeb’s loose pants over his erection before dipping his hand in the ointment and fisting it. Zeb leaned forward eyes closed as Kallus worked him over. Lips parted as he quietly panted. Kallus was slowly unraveling from ecstasy assaulting him. He fisted the pillow under his head to stop himself from pulling Zeb in for a heated kiss. Kisses always lead to having Zeb yanked off him and away.

            Zeb leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Aren’t you the tease?”

            Kallus shot him a devilish smirk as he increased his speed. “You’re the one who started it.”

            “Hey!” They both froze and Kallus strove to look relaxed. “You know the rules no kissing.”

            Zeb worked Kallus’s tip as he yelled over his shoulder. “I wasn’t looking for a kiss dumbass I was just trying to have a private conversation with my mate.”

            Kallus had to stop himself from thrusting into the tight grip as he cupped Zeb’s balls and rolled them gently, the big Lasat shuddered and yanked Kallus’s hand back to his erection with a dirty look. Kallus leaned forward.

            “What wouldn’t I give for a little privacy.” He confessed in a hushed voice as he pumped the throbbing erection in his fist. Zeb began to move his hand in earnest and Kallus was aching for the climax, desperate for the solid flesh under his hand. Pre cum joined the ointment as Zeb gashed his teeth together from the pleasure.

            They wanted it so bad but it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough to get off. It was painfully obvious that despite being together they had an unwelcomed audience and they couldn’t move freely without attracting attention.

            “Why can’t we be exhibitionists?” Kallus asked in a low voice, painfully aroused.

            “Any more of this and I might become one.” Zeb admitted biting his lip before his eyes rolled backwards into his head. He let out a quiet curse between his lips.

            “Alright Zeb times up.” The guard was coming over to yank him out of the room.

            Kallus’s eyes flashed in warning and with a pained look he let go of Zeb to move the blanket at his thighs up to cover his erection. Zeb growled as he let go to pull his pants up and over his still erect penis before he buttoned his coat. If the guard found their movements suspicious nothing showed on his face.

            Beyond the frankly great sex waiting for him, Kallus missed having Zeb beside him. The nights were hot on Lira San but he still woke up a little chilled without the large man beside him providing warmth. He was alone at night and although he slept, his dreams were troubled.

            Kallus couldn’t stand being alone, he yanked Zebs mouth against his own and pushed his tongue in. It was a hot kiss that ended abruptly when the guard yanked the Lasat backwards.

            “I can’t bloody turn my back on you for one fucking minute can I. Ashla help me if Chava finds out.” The guard groused before forcing Zeb to march out the room. The other guard sent him a helpless shrug before the door closed. Leaving Kallus alone.          

             

           “Come on bud, you’re only torturing yourself.” Kanan said with a clap to his shoulder. Zeb sighed longingly.

            Kallus was just twenty yards away basking in the sun with Hera and Sabine. He would be gloriously naked if not for the white cotton shorts he wore. As if he could sense the heated gaze devouring him, Kallus turned around to lay on his stomach and wiggled his hips to get comfortable. Zeb’s green eyes followed the motion as his dick stirred. As usual Zeb wanted to storm down there and fuck his brains out but Chava would castrate him. She had made that abundantly clear nearly two weeks ago that Kallus was not healed to her liking. TWO damn weeks of seeing Kallus everywhere, growing strong, gaining his confidence back and NOT being able to drag him off somewhere to get off. It was a circle of hell Zeb hadn’t been familiar with.

            The only time they ever go weeks without sex was during missions. Even then the Lasat could usually encourage his mate for a quickie. That’s how they ended up on a security tape from Tarkin’s office. Damn it he was horny again. Ugh, this was insufferable.  

            “You know he’s doing it on purpose. Sabine spotted you.” Ezra pointed out as he walked down the stairs.

            Zeb’s ears flicked back. “Of course she did.”

            “But the good news is we’re leaving so you won’t have to be around him.” Ezra commented in a lousy attempt at cheering Zeb up. Kanan sighed loudly, as usual his apprentice was missing the point.

             Zeb didn’t want to go but they had spent enough time on Lira San. Kallus had blatantly laughed off any feeble arguments he made to stay. He knew deep down his Lasat mate was getting anxious to rejoin the battle. The empire needed to pay for what they did to Kallus and Zeb was going to make sure they did. Kanan had come up with a beautiful way to extract that payment.

            The Ghost, despite everyone being on board, will still feel empty and Zeb would be distracted by Kallus’s absence. Also he was fucking horny. They wouldn’t be back for weeks and Zeb was convinced he’d combust from the lack of sexual contact. Now that the danger had passed and Kallus was well again he was reminded that he had a sex drive. One that was back with a vengeance. The cock jerk five nights back was the best they could do. The guards knew every nook and cranny they could escape to and often found them before anything serious happened. _Ashla damn Chava and her stubborn insistence_. Zeb thought resentfully. He couldn’t find it in his heart to be truly angry with her, she had saved Kallus’s life. But he could be severely annoyed.

            “Look why don’t you go meditate in the temple.” Kanan suggested.

            That was a great idea. He could sit in peace and quiet, reflecting on how well-rounded Kallus’s ass was, that choked noise he made when Zeb was fucking him. The cries of pleasure when he climaxed.

            “I’ll pass.” Zeb murmured darkly.

            “No you really should take this opportunity to reflect in the temple.” Ezra said yanking his head around to face him. Ezra was staring at him intently. “It’s the last time you’ll have to be _alone_ with Ashla.”

            Zeb glanced back at the spot Kallus was sunbathing, Hera and Sabine were the only two there. The guard detail was watching them appreciatively and Kallus was nowhere to be seen. He almost smiled.

            “You know what that’s a good point. I should give my thanks.” Zeb commented walking away as his guard detail followed him. He would give thanks, over and over again. Keeping his expression neutral he forced himself to climb calmly towards the temple at the top of the large stone staircase. It was encased by stone against the elements, a heavy red sheet covered the only entrance. The windows over looked a large cliff drop, impossible to scale.  

            Since it was sacred ground, the guard detail would wait for Zeb to offer his prayers alone and would not disturb him. Zeb stood off to the side as a guard swept the area. For a heart breaking moment Zeb was sure the guard would find them out but he returned and confirmed it was empty. Zeb seriously hoped Kallus wasn’t hanging out the window.

            Leaving the guards to lounge in the sun, Zeb pushed the curtain aside and cautiously peeked his head in. The scent of incense hung heavy in the air, candles decorated the alter before the statue of the Lasat god. The statue rose out of the stone pillar and its hands held the ceiling up. Two tall and long windows let the hot breeze sweep into the room. The stone area before the alter was covered by a thick, silken, red mat. Kallus was stretched over it on his stomach, golden and beautiful with only his shorts to cover him. He laid his head in his crossed arms and turned a bright smile in Zeb’s direction before sitting up. In his left hand was a small jar of lubricant.

            Zeb plucked it from his hand and put it down quietly as Kallus worked to get his green overcoat unbuttoned. They couldn’t exchange words, it would be sudden suspicious if Zeb started a conversation out of thin air. So he gashed his teeth together and pushed Kallus onto his back across the mat shoving the overcoat off. Kallus cupped his palm to his lips as Zeb kicked his pants off. Zeb wanted it to be quick, to be rough and aggressive but this was a temple. Proper worship was due.

            Instead of yanking Kallus’s trembling legs apart he ran his hands over the solid muscle, up to the round ass and fisted the white cotton material. He dragged it slowly down the golden thighs and pass the ankles with excruciating patience. Kallus squirmed and withered, lips parted in silent pleas for more. He reached out to pull Zeb to him and Zeb shook his head before turning him over. Ashla grant him divine patience for what he was about to do.

            He coated his fingers generously and with shaking hands he pushed those gorgeous thighs apart. Kallus let out a small whimper fisting the mat when he inserted one finger. He thought about all the lonely nights without his mate and inserted another one. Kallus thrust backwards fucking them as Zeb stretched and prepared him. All the depressing things he had endured he brought to the foreground. It wouldn’t do for him to bust his nut all over Kallus’s back before the main event. But it was hard, it was terribly, painfully hard not to yank his fingers out and get on with it. Kallus’s hips swayed to feel the sweet torment of pleasure, his chest shuddering from suppressed cries. His erection brushed the mat with every slip of Zeb’s hand and the material was wet with pre cum.

            Zeb’s patience was dying spectacularly. He sent a silent sorry to Ashla that he wasn’t strong enough to give Kallus time. That he wasn’t a better man. Then he yanked his hand back to coat himself before wrenching Kallus onto his back again. Kallus’s eyes flashed with surprise before Zeb pulled him into his lap, wrapped his long legs around his waist and pushed into him. Inch by glorious inch until Kallus arched his back and took him all the way home. Kallus’s mouth was open in a silent scream as he wrapped his arms around Zeb. The Lasat couldn’t bear to look at him and buried his head in his neck before dragging his throbbing erection all the way out and slamming it back in with a snap of his hips.

            _Karabast, this is fucking heaven._

            Kallus’s legs shivered against his waist, he let go of Zeb’s neck and put his hands behind his back on the mat. Zeb angled himself, leaning back before thrusting again. Kallus tossed his head back teeth gritted as Zeb hit the sweet spot. It was otherworldly how they moved with each other, the sweet grind of this hips rising and falling. The Lasat moved again drawing himself out and shoving back in with a hiss.

            “Everything alright Zeb?”

            “Fuck off I’m trying to concentrate!”

            “Karabast fine. Just checking.”

            _Shut up!_ Zeb nearly growled but it would prolong the conversation. Kallus rolled his hips taking him in further and Zeb flashed his teeth in warning. The thin human shot him back a challenging smirk and did it again. It was a challenge and someone was going to be the winner. Zeb switched his grip and dug his fingers into that firm ass he loved before angling up. He thrust his hips and Kallus’s eyes rolled back into his head, he mouth popped open in a ‘O’. The way he shivered was a siren’s call to the Lasat. Then his human husband glared before pushing Zeb down on the mat to his back, knees at his waist, and angled himself. He sank all the way down maintaining eye contact. Zeb’s back arched from the chills spreading down his spine. He curled his toes when Kallus did it again. And again, then again, going faster engulfing him in heat and lust till he couldn’t think. 

            Zeb was beyond the point of teasing and flirtation. He needed to get off and it needed to happen _now_. He wasn’t gentle when he stopped Kallus from moving and surged to his knees. Kallus wrapped his legs back around Zeb’s waist as the Lasat got to his feet and tossed them up against the stone square alter. He shoved the flaming candles to the side with a quick sweep of his arms before laying Kallus down on it. Kallus was about to protest and Zeb wasn’t having any of it. He put Kallus’s knees over his elbows, dragged him until his lower half was hanging off the stone and fucked him.

            He went deep, all the way in and ground his hips viciously. Over and over, hitting that spot that made his mate grit his teeth to swallow his screams. Kallus’s eyes were wide as he shivered against the onslaught before yanking Zeb’s head down for a dirty kiss. They were lost in the ecstasy, in the intense lust coursing through their veins. Zeb gently pushed his mates head down on the stone and shoved a hand over his mouth before he could shout. Kallus’s legs began to tremble, his body shook before he came, the splash of hot cum decorated their stomachs. The sight of him withering in orgasm was too much to handle. Zeb couldn’t hold on if he tired. He embraced the intense pleasure spiraling through his body with quiet grunt and orgasmed sinking one last time into the hot grip around his cock. The spunk he left in his wake dripped down his husbands thighs.

            They collapsed against the stone to catch their breath. Zeb sent a quick look at the stone statue who had witnessed their love making.

            _Thank you Ashla for bringing him back_.

            Kallus looked dazed as he gasped for breath. Zeb laid his head on his heart listening to the rapid beat slowly but surely slow down. Karabast, the empire almost took this from him. They could have taken everything again from him and he couldn’t stop them no matter how hard he fought. As if sensing the dark turn in his thoughts Kallus wrapped his arms around Zeb’s back and kissed the top of his head. Reminding him that he was still here and they were together.

            “Awe SHIT.”

            Zeb peeked over his shoulder to see one of the fucking guards had gotten bored and opened the curtain.

            “FUCK OFF!” Zeb snarled covering Kallus’s body with his own. No one saw his mates junk but him. The curtain dropped and Kallus scrambled for his shorts.

            “We’re dead, we’re fucking dead.” Kallus muttered as he grabbed his towel and wiped himself down before throwing it at Zeb. He shimmed into the shorts lightening quick. Zeb caught it and cleaned himself before handing it back so Kallus could wipe down the alter. “We’re going to hell. Once Chava kills us we’re going to hell.”

            Zeb pulled on his pants and tossed on his overcoat. He had no idea how the man could even move after what they did. Kallus moved swiftly rolling up the stained mat as if they could deny anything that happened here.

            Zeb wrapped his arms around his mate from behind and pulled him to his chest. “It’s alright babe, she’ll understand.”

            Kallus turned around in his embrace to face him. “So you’re going to stay here and wait for her to show up?”

            “Fuck no. She’ll understand you’re wounded but it’s open season on my disrespectful ass. I love you, see you at dinner!” Zeb pressed a hasty kiss to Kallus’s temple and was out the door without any dignity.

            “You can run but you can’t hide Zeb!” His guards shouted. They no longer had any reason to follow him. They had failed in their duty spectacularly. But unlike him they were not smart enough to run for it.

            “Just watch me!” Zeb tossed over his shoulder as Kanan and Ezra joined him on the landing carrying fishing rods. They waved at the disgraced guards before running after Zeb. All three didn’t stop for breath until they were well into the dense forest.

 

            Kallus sat down on the mat. It had been two months since he last saw Zeb. His wound was merely a scar now. When the Ghost crew returned in a few days he would be taken back to Atollon and eased back into work. He made sure his slowly returning beard was immaculate before receiving the transmission.

            “Hey babe guess what I’m bringing to Lira San?” Zeb’s intensely smug face asked.

            “More of those tasty chips, Chava’s crazy for them.” Kallus said before the view panned out to five star destroyers floating in space near Atollon. He didn’t recognize the design of the fifth. It was a prototype when he was with the empire.

            “Are-are those ours?” Kallus asked hesitantly sitting up in bed.

            Zeb smiled. “Oh yeah. Those fuckers kept you for roughly five months so I took one star destroyer for every month of captivity.”

            Kallus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of course you did.”

            “Fucking right. They ever pull that shit again I’ll do worse. Apparently Palpatine was so angry he Force flipped his desk.” Zeb laughed but Kallus knew they were going to get into a lot of shit with the empire. Five star destroyers for Ashla’s sake. On the other hand he was immensely proud by the sheer balls that Zeb and the Ghost crew had to pull this off. The window between production and field placement was very small for star destroyers, let alone the sheer amount of people needed to run them.

            “Guess what I’m calling the big one?” Zeb said with a jerk of his head at the largest floating vassal.

            “Garazeb Orrelios’s Gigantic Penis? Someone will think you are over compensating.” Kallus teased.

            “Well it does tend to devastate anything it comes into contact with. But really, how about the Kal Orrelios?” Zeb asked looking nervous. Kallus was touched.

            “So everyone can think I’m over compensating?” Kallus pointed out with a gigantic smile on his face contradicting his words.

            “Nah, I know you babe. You have nothing to compensate for. In all seriousness, I can tell you’re up to something.” Zeb’s face was serious and he was worried. Kallus gave a start, he thought he had been rather convincing in his idleness. He was still fucking furious at the empire, at everything that happened. The longer he spent alone on Lira San, the more enraged he got. He spent a lot of time plotting revenge. He wanted to keep Zeb out of it. He was going to slip away quietly into the night and return when he had regained his peace of mind.

            “Zeb I-”

            “Just listen Kal. I love you but I also know you. I know it’s eating you up. The way the Lasat’s died, the searches you’ve been conducting on the Lasat girl. You can fool everyone into thinking you’re all right but you can’t fool me. I won’t stand in your way if you want to go seek your revenge. I just hope you take me with you.” Zeb finished.

            Kallus was silent for a moment. “The Ghost needs you.”

            “I need you more. So are you going to stop pretending everything’s sunshine and let me in?” Zeb asked pointedly. Ears flicking backwards.

            “Alright, I can’t say no to that face.” Kallus relented finally letting the sadness show in his eyes. He knew it was dangerous, he knew that they might not come back but someone had to answer for what happened and there was still one little Lasat girl in captivity. It could take months to achieve his goals. Zeb knew how Kallus operated and he would accept the cruelty they were going to inflict. It was the empire, they deserved it. Once they were done however Kallus would be able to rejoin the Ghost completely focused on their missions.

            “Now tell me how you pulled off stealing not one but five star destroyers.” Kallus demanded.

            Zeb shook his head negatively. “Nope, not happening.”

            “What if I begged?” Kallus asked suggestively, a coy smile on his face.

            Zeb’s ears flicked forward in anticipation. “Nope.”

            “What if I begged while naked, on my hands and knees?” Kallus was already unbuttoning his gray overcoat.

            “Ok that’s not fair. We’re going to Lira San in three days.” Zeb whined.

            “What if I used the toy I picked up?” Kallus suggested shrugging the overcoat off and laying back in bed. He had a wicked smile on his lips.

            “Now you’re just playing dirty.”

            “You like me that way.”

 

The End.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe 52 pages later we come to the end. 
> 
> I'm done with this universe so the new fic will be either au or cannon divergence.
> 
> Again thank you for reading and I hope you will check out my new fic coming soon.


End file.
